A Touch of Hope
by justwriteit1
Summary: Life isn't easy when you're in a supernatural town on the verge of war and carrying the Original Hybrid's baby and saviour. Lucy Gilbert never thought a one-night stand would result in her getting knocked up with a tribrid. Not only that, she's a witch in a town where witches are the bad-guys. How the hell will she survive this?
1. Always and Forever

**_A/N: This is the sequel to 'A Touch of Insanity' and this chapter is the same as chapter 20 in that fanfic. You don't have to read that one to read this. The OC in this story is Lucinda Gilbert. Please favourite, follow and review! Love you guys!_  
**

_Always and Forever_

_Prom wasn't what I expected. As I approached the Salvatore boarding house, I heard someone behind me. I whipped around to look at them, but no one was there._

_The bush rustled, but still, no one was there. This was getting creepy._

_"Hello?"_

_Bad idea, bad idea. That's what people say in movies before they get murdered. I really did not want to die._

_I reached out to open the door, my hand shaking, but before I gripped the handle, I heard someone muttering behind me._

_And then everything went black._

* * *

Lucy groaned and rubbed her forehead. Her head was killing her and it felt as if she was about to faint again.

She took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit by candles and was extremely creepy. The last thing she remembered was being ambushed before she could get into the house. Now, she was strapped to a chair by the wrists and struggling to get out.

The Gilbert witch squinted her eyes at the straps, willing for them to open. Nothing happened. Maybe they were enchanted? She flicked her fingers at a vase, expecting it to smash into the wall, but again, nothing happened. The vase was still.

"I took your magic away," said a black-haired girl in skinny jeans. "Temporarily."

Lucy glared at her. "And when do I get it back?"

"When Klaus agrees to our plans," she told me, picking up a needle.

She scoffed. "What makes you think he cares so much about me?"

"Oh, he does," the girl said. "But he'll care about you even more when he finds out about the little muffin in your oven."

"What oven?"

She furrowed her brows, as if she was confused. _Why would Klaus care about a muffin? _Lucy thought.

"You're pregnant." Lucy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You didn't know?"

"I've only slept with one person in the past six months, and I'm positive he can't procreate," she countered.

"Klaus?" Lucy shot her a questioning glance. How the hell did she know all this? "Turns out, Klaus can have children, and you're carrying the first pureblooded-hybrid."

Lucy shook her head. "You're bonkers. Absolutely bonkers."

"Haven't you been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy? Vomiting? Excessive hunger?" she asked. Lucinda looked at her laps. She had been vomitting a lot lately, and her hunger was insatiable. "That's what I thought."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sophie Deveraux," she said. "My sister Jane-Anne died so that we could do the spell to confirm your pregnancy. We're going to use you to get Klaus to help us take down Marcel."

"Klaus will kill you," Lucy growled.

"You don't think I know that? I've taken precautions." She approached me with the needle. Lucy flinched away from it. "Don't worry, it won't harm you or the baby. You're just gonna go into a nice slumber..."

* * *

Sophie left the restaurant through the back door. She lit candles on a small table, crying as she addressed her dead sister.

"Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it."

The door shut behind her. Sophie whipped around and two vampire jumped into the alleyway.

"The doors work, you know," she snapped.

"You're doing magic?" one of the vampires asked.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects."

"Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why."

"I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her," Sophie spat.

One of the vampires rushed to grab Sophie, but then he disappeared. Both Sophie and the other vampire looked around confused and afraid. The heart of the vampire that had disappeared fell to the ground. Before the other vampire could attack the Deveraux witch, he was grabbed by someone. He was thrown down the wall, a knife in his chest. Sophie stared at the dead vampire, as someone came up behind her.

"I'm Elijah. You heard of me?"

Sophie didn't know anyone who hadn't heard of the great Original in a suit.

She noddded. "Yes."

"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" Elijah suggested.

* * *

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in," Sophie invited the Original inside the sacred grounds.

Elijah stepped over the once invisible barrier. "We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until I had a vision of witch. She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?" Elijah inquired.

"Apparently, he was trying to seduce her for the past year. I believe you know her, actually. She wanted to kill some girl, he was helping her, one thing led to another and now this special witch - she's the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

"That's impossible," Elijah stated.

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it - they call him the hybrid, right?" She raised her voice and spun aorund. "Bring her out!"

Three of the witches brought out the girl Elijah recognised as Lucinda Gilbert, his brother's infactuation. He liked the girl, since she brought out the humanity in his brother.

Lucinda was dazel and irritated. "Elijah," she said bitterly. "Come to save the damsel?"

Elijah grinned. "Give us a moment, please."

* * *

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah asked.

Lucy nodded. "They kidnapped me when I was coming home. And then did some tests and rituals. Not that I have a clue how this could happen. Vampires are dead - they don't... they can't have children."

"You know my brother's story." Lucy nodded. "It seems his werewolf side enables him to have children."

"And I was lucky enough to be the miracle baby's mom," she said sarcastically.

Elijah laughed. "I never thought you'd give in to my brother's advances. You always seemed adamant that there was nothing there."

"Well - you know - the whole one-night stand thing. I was a little drunk, and now I'm knocked up. Total cliché," she said. "I'm not sure if there was anything there."

"He wasn't always like this - my brother," Elijah told her. "He used to be quite gentle and kind." Lucy didn't say anything. "I can show you, if I may."

She flinched as he attempted to lay his hand on her temple. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you."

Allowing Elijah to touch her head, she closed her eyes.

_"In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now."_

"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again," Rebekah said excitedly, rushing over to Elijah and Klaus.

_"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."_

Klaus carried Henrik's - their younger brother's - body home.

"Mother!" he cried.

_"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."_

Mikael held up the arm of a human, which had been slip, in front of Rebekah. "Drink!"

Rebekah drank the blood hungrily.

_"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."_

Klaus attacked a human, draining them to the point of death.

_"When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was."_

Klaus' bones were cracking and he screaming. He was turning into wolf. Elijah and Mikael ran over to them.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled.

"What is happening to me?" Klaus asked, beads of sweat on his forehead.

Elijah tried to run over to his brother and help him, but Mikael gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't!" Mikael shouted.

"Father! It hurts!" Klaus shrieked.

"He's a beast - an abomination."

She was brought back to present time. "He wasn't just a vampire," Elijah said.

"He was also a werewolf. The werewolf curse is triggered when you kill someone."

Elijah nodded. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf."

Esther stood in front of a fire, muttering the words to a spell.

_"Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."_

Mikael was tying Klaus down to a wooden cross. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael said.

"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus begged. Lucy felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault Esther couldn't keep her legs closed.

"Do it now, boy! Now!"

"Help me!"

Once again, she was brought back to present times.

"Wow. I mean, I knew your dad for a bit, but _wow_. He really was a dick."

Elijah chuckled.

"I thought you'd hate me since I tried to kill Katherine," she said.

"You had every right to want her dead," he replied. "Why haven't you tried to flee?"

"No magic," she explained, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. "One of the witches - Sophie Deveraux - said that I'd get it back once you agreed to her master plan to take down someone called Marcel. Who the hell is he?"

"A vampire my family took in as our own many centuries ago," Elijah said. "Klaus taught him all of his tricks."

She nodded. "What am I supposed to do? My life and my child's life rests in my hands of a notorious psycho with sociopathic tendencies... who I slept with. Because I'm _so _intelligent."

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father, as you remember. I thought this would make him happy." Elijah shook his head. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. You are the only person my brother seems to genuinely care about, but along with the child you carry... I think I have found a way to finally save Klaus from himself."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

They turned their heads to look a Sophie.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," Sophie admitted. "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here," Sophie said. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago and he despises witches. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid-witch baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

Elijah looked amused. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail."

"Like I said, I'm desperate."

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus greeted as he walked into mausoleums.

"He's all yours, proceed," Elijah said to Sophie.

She looked to Klaus. "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

Klaus smiled, clearly amused. "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?"

Lucy was dragged into mausoleum, two witches grabbing her arm. "I can walk you know!" Her eyes widened once she saw Klaus. "Klaus. Please listen to them."

Klaus looked from Lucy to Sophie, clearly angry. "And why is she here?"

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

"What?" Klaus exclaimed, all trace of anger twisted into confusion.

"It's impossible, but-"

"What are you saying?" he asked Sophie.

"Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child." Elijah smiled.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus tried to control his facial expression, but couldn't. He turned to Lucy and started shouted.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!"

She clenched her fists. "I've been couped up in a creepy mausoleum because - apparently - you can have children. Don't you think I would have fessed up and gotten the hell out of here if there was any small chance it wasn't yours? And besides, I come from a town full of sterile vampires, where the odds of someone being human is extremely slim."

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Lucy won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

My hand clutched my stomach protectively. "Wait... _what_?"

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah said.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

"How dare you command me..." he said, his voice low but frightening. "_Threaten _me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies."

He edged for the door. "Niklaus. _Listen_."

Lucy was still in shock herself. She was pregnant with a hybrid baby and she was scared out of her wits. If Klaus didn't work with these witches - she'd be dead.

Klaus approached the pregnant witch. Her hand rested on her stomach. He heard the soft heartbeat coming from her abdomen. Listening in wonderment, he met Lucy's eyes. She smiled at him and Klaus felt guilty for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

He stormed out.

"No, let's not kill the girl and her baby," Lucy said, shaking her head. "That's _not_ a very nice thing to do."

"No one touches the girl. I'll fix this," Elijah said and Sophie nodded.

* * *

"Niklaus," Elijah said, catching up to him.

"It's a trick, Elijah."

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance - it's our chance."

"To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined - we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted - all that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." He turned away, but his annoying older brother speeded in front of him, blocking his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, Lucinda Gilbert, the girl you have come to love, and her child - _your_ child - get to live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them," he growled and turned away, but his brother blocked him once again.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid!" he snapped. "What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty - that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Klaus brought his hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.

"No."

* * *

_"Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction."_

"Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, and Lucy are better off without him."

_"He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we."_

"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?"

_"I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found."_

Elijah hung up. Rebekah placed the phone on the table and turned around, hearing a noise behind her. Katherine was leaning against the table.

"I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening."

"He'll come around. You know Elijah - he won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing," Katherine replied.

"I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do."

"You're wrong," Katherine said. "Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside."

"And what's that?"

"We're alone, and we hate it. Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him."

* * *

"Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Klaus said, drinking beer from a bottle.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact," Elijah quipped.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" Klaus yelled. "That child will never be born. In fact, Lucy is probably dead already."

Elijah rushed over to Klaus and wrapped his arm around his throat. "You will not walk away from this!"

"Let me go," Klaus said angrily.

"I WILL NOT!" Elijah yelled.

He threw Klaus onto the floor, but lifted him up again.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I will not let go. I will never let go," Elijah said. Klaus grabbed Elijah and threw him against the fence. Elijah stood up and took one of the iron rods. He approached Klaus, gripping the rod. "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." He hit Klaus with the rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity –" He hit Klaus again. "– to care about anything..."

He attempted to hit him again, but Klaus grabbed the rod and struck Elijah with it repeatedly. He threw his brother across the room, dropped the rod onto the ground and approached his brother, breathing heavily.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah."

"Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all."

Klaus laughed and offered his brother his hand. Elijah took his hand and stood up. "You are a sentimental fool."

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I? And Niklaus, you care about this girl and you will care about this child. In a couple of months you will regret letting them both die, and I will make sure you don't have to feel that regret."

* * *

"He's willing to give up everything."

_"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?"_

"I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted two hundred years."

_"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity. "_

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl. "

_"Get her? Have you lost her mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"_

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to the girl or that baby."

* * *

Lucy hugged her knees and leaned against the wall. The witches were talking about Klaus and Marcel. _Again_. She was tired of being a pawn in this silly little game. Her baby would be used as a pawn. It would never be safe. Nine months before it's birth, and it already had a coven of witches ready to kill it. It depressed her that an innocent child's life - _her _child's life - was in the hands of a coven of psycho, manipulative witches.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done," Sophie said to the witches.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" another witch - Agnes - asked.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" the elder witch questioned.

"She can't." Lucy turned her head to see Elijah. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie picked up a needle and pricked her hand with it.

There was a sharp sting where Sophie pricked herself, which Lucy also felt. "Ow!" she gasped. "What was that for?"

There was a drop of blood on my hand, where Sophie had hurt herself.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Lucy. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Lucy – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

Elijah grinned at her audacity. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing to lose," Sophie said seriously. Elijah's face fell. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

* * *

The clock struck twelve. "His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?" Agnes asked.

"I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do," Sophie said, putting on a brave face.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine inquired, somewhat shocked and scared for her friend.

"Klaus does not care about the child," Agnes said.

"I do."

They turned to look at the eldest Original, carrying a body in his arms.

"And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

"Jane-Anne," Sophie obsevered.

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed," Agnes stated.

"Shut up, Agnes," Sabine snapped.

Elijah offered Lucy a hand, which she took. "For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." He walked away, but turned around before exiting the mausoleum. "And I will help him."

* * *

Elijah joined Klaus as he sat on the bench. "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus said.

"I've said all I needed to say."

"I forgot how much I liked this town," he said, looking around.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I," Klaus said softly.

"What is on your mind, brother?"

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."

"And what of Lucy and the baby?"

Klaus smiled. "Every king needs an heir."

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" Elijah asked his brother, somewhat disgusted.

"What does it mean to you?

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what's that?" Klaus inquired.

"The unconditional love of family."

He didn't reply for quite a while, but when he finally did, Elijah was delighted with what he said.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

* * *

The house Elijah brought Lucy to was huge. She pulled a sheet off a crib and the dust caused her to cough.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, coming into the room.

"Just dust. This place looks biblical."

Elijah laughed. "Yes. It should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle, vampire-werewolf-witch baby?"

"About being a mother," he countered.

Lucy thought about it for a second. Everyone had been so preoccupied with getting Klaus to co-opperate, not that she expected any of the witches to give her the mother-daughter talk.

"My real mom gave me and Elena up and my adoptive mother drowned... But she was a good mom. She read me to sleep, sung me to me and raised me to be who I am. She's the woman I'll always call 'mom'. But I feel like I'm alone in this. I don't have my mom to tell me what to expect, even if she was here I'd still be scared... nobody has ever been pregnant with a hybrid baby before. There's no 'what to expect when you're expecting a miracle vampire baby' handbook." She laughed softly.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that," Elijah promised.

Lucy smiled at him.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word," Klaus stated from the doorway.

"Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Lucy to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. House of the Rising Son

_House of the Rising Son_

_Dear Caroline,_

_New Orleans is fun and exciting. Well, that's what I've seen the three times I've been out to see it. Usually, it's college or the manor - which is huge, by the way, and very old. _

_Hormones are all over the place. Imagine me ten times worse than when I left. Yup, you've got the idea. I'm not showing yet, but I can see a bulge when I lift up my top. Don't worry - it's not a Twilight baby. It's not killing me or anything. I'm perfect fine. I feel more powerful, if that makes sense. Like I'm stronger. Whenever I light a candle with magic, the flame's hotter and larger. Maybe I'm imagining things._

_College here is alright. I've made a few friends - none of whom are as great as you guys - and I'm enjoying myself. So many assignments! I wish I could be there with you. Has Bonnie come back yet? She hasn't answered my three hundred emails and one hundred voice-mails._

_How's Damon and Elena getting on? Jeremy and Elena have talked to me about it, but they're both biased. So are you... so maybe we should drop that question and throw it in the 'do-not-discuss' pile. _

_Have you heard from Stefan? He hasn't answered any of my calls for the last three months and I'm worried sick. _

_Love you with all my heart,_  
_ Lucy_

I pressed send. The house was quiet, usually. Often I was left on my own. I didn't mind, I busied myself with essays and studying. Maybe I was becoming a little obsessed, but what else was I do to? And pre-med required me to work extremely hard.

Klaus was becoming Marcel's best bud. I hadn't met this Marcel, but Klaus talked about him often enough. He was Klaus' prodigy and an enemy of the witches. He was charismatic and intelligent, and also like-able.

Elijah hadn't shown up since I left. Which made me suspicious of Klaus. He could be ruthless when he wanted to be, and daggering Elijah wouldn't be the most surprising thing he had done.

I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I moved the laptop to my side and jumped up. I made my way cautiously down the stairs.

The door opened and my heartbeat went bonkers. I calmed down once Rebekah stepped inside.

"Rebekah," I greeted, walking down the rest of the steps.

"Lucy," she replied. Her eyes fell on my stomach. I was used to it by now. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet."

"Fortunately, I'm not. How's Matt?"

Rebekah and Matt had been travelling the world that summer. He told me he had a threesome with a girl named Nadia.

That put a smile on her face. "Good." The mood quickly sobered. "Where's Elijah?"

I shrugged. "He's long gone."

"What do you mean he's 'long gone'?"

"Well, he made one of his epic promises about how he was going to protect me in this predicatment-" I gestured to my stomach. "-that I got myself into. He made a lot of effort in his speech, actually. Then Klaus told me he bailed. It's suspicious, isn't it?"

Rebekah nodded. "Elijah doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. _Klaus_! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcisstic, back-stabbing wanker!"

Klaus opened a pair of double doors that led into the living room. He looked pissed. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude," Rebekah explained. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." I snorted loudly and Klaus looked smug. "I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah accused.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I," Klaus said.

Rebekah turned around to face Klaus. "I remember everything." She shot him a glare. "Including Emil."

"What the hell's an Emil?" I asked, sitting on a step.

Klaus chuckled as Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me. "He was a person who I fell in love with before Klaus killed him."\

Day by day, I pitied the child in my stomach even more. He/she would have to grow up with a tyrant for a father.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Well, he wasn't good enough for you," Klaus said.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now, where is Elijah?"  
Klaus' phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at it, then edged for the door. "Where are you going?"

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Klaus said.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Rebekah snapped.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the _how _so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

Klaus turned around, but turned back before leaving. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

The door shut behind him. Rebekah was brooding and being very Stefan-like, before she noticed me.

"Lucy. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping."

I stood up. "I don't remember signing up to be an Original sidekick."

"Well, too bad, because you got the job."

I sighed and followed her down a spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite."

There was a cellar at the end of the stairs, covered in cobwebs. Klaus' coffins were kept in there.

"You think Klaus daggered him," I observed.

"Smart girl. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." She gestured to one of the coffins.

I raised an eyebrow. "I knew he was creepy... but I never knew he actually kept a coffin for you."

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here. He must've stashed him elsewhere."

I clutched my stomach. "I feel sick," I told her. "And it's not just morning sickness."

"Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

Yeah, well, those psycho witch put a linking spell on me, linking me and one of those witches. As long as I'm pregnant with Klaus' baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me," I told her.

"Well, at least you're semi-safe, providing you don't anger Klaus, of course. Don't count on my brother being all loving after you give birth to whatever's cooking it your tum. My guess is he's either going to take the child away from you, or expect you to stick with him forever so you can be one big happy family. Or possibly kill you. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run."

She left the creepy cellar to search the other rooms in the large house. Would Klaus really kill me? I doubted it. He seemed to genuinely care about me, even if he had ignored me for the past three months.

Whatever about me, this child was going to have a horrible life. Klaus didn't strike me as the great dad type.

I traced my hand along Rebekah's coffin. I noticed something sticking out and bent down.

Two daggers. One for each daggerable Original.

* * *

_**ROUSSEAU'S**_

Sophie scrubbed a table clean. She jumped when the door shut suddenly. A vampire rushed and whooshed across the room, too fast to be seen. She walked around the restaurant cautiously, keeping her ears open.

"Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!" Sophie yelled.

The pots stirred behind Sophie. She approached them and grabbed a knife.

She raised it as Rebekah Mikaelson appeared in front of her. "Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yeah. I know," she answered.

She put on a forced smile. "Then you know we need to talk."

* * *

**_Cemetery_**

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah," Rebekah suggested.

"Why didn't you ask Lucy?" Sophie asked.

Rebekah's face twisted in confusion. "Who?" Sophie gave her an 'are you friggin' serious' look. "Oh, right, the witch my brother Klaus knocked up."

"Didn't you two live in the same town for a year?" Sophie questioned.

"There was a lot of people," Rebekah snapped. "Anyway - locator spell. Locate Elijah."

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules," Sophie said.

"Marcel?" Sophie nodded. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Lucy," Sophie said.

She forgot about the witch again for a moment, but then realisation hit her. "Oh, right, Mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. And I can't let her put herself at risk by doing magic. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The _how _isn't relevant," Sophie said.

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away!"

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family."

"Well, family's overrated," Rebekah stated. "Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about."

"I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?"

"I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby and the girl would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history."

Sophie nodded. "You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do."

* * *

Klaus joined Marcel in the bar for a drink. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." He noticed the brave bartender, Camille, sitting at a table, writing. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see."

"She's a work in progress." Marcel grinned.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Marcel shot him a look. Klaus raised his hands in defense. "I'm not judging. I have - myself - admired the bravery in some humans."

Marcel looked interested. "Oh? Anyone special?"

"Granted, she is a witch. But she knows I can crush her in a split second, but still she's as fearless as ever," Klaus said, a slight smile on his face. "Anyhow - business comes first."

Marcel nodded. "Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus questioned.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with."

Klaus got up suddenly as Camille gathered her things. Marcel followed him.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" Klaus asked her.

"Abnormal psychology," she replied.

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

She turned to Marcel. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day."

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" the vampire king suggested.

She smiled tightly. "I'll take it under consideration."

She walked away from them, books in her arms. "Mm, harsh."

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours."

* * *

Was I a horrible person? Yes. I was. But in a way... I was doing this baby a favour. _God! _What the hell was wrong with me? No baby deserves to die! What would Elijah think? I just wanted to go home. I didn't like being a prisoner.

While everyone was gone, I snuck out of the mansion and into the Quarter. My heartbeat had quickened considerably and I was sweating. I was actually going to do it. I was going to kill my own baby.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, seeing the shopkeeper closing the shop.

"We're closed, sorry," she said.

"I just need one small herb. Please?" I begged.

I took a deep breath. "C-crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?" she questioned.

"Just a baby one."

This was so wrong. Killing an innocent baby... this wasn't me. I tried to convince myself that this was for the best, for both me and the baby, but why did I feel so bad?

"Give me a minute." Katie went into the shop. After a few beating-myself-up moments later, she came out, holding a small phial in her hand. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea. That should do it."

I took the phial gingerly and offered her the money. "Here."

Katie refused it. "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing."

Then why did I feel so damn freakin' bad? I walked away from her and bought some coffee.

* * *

Marcel approached Klaus, who was sitting at the bar. "I know that face – woman trouble," Klaus quipped.

"You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" Marcel spat.

Klaus grinned. "Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" Marcel pressed, still angry.

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"

"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested."

Marcel's phone rang and he answered it. Klaus listened using vampire-hearing.

"Yeah?"

"That witch, the one you've been suspecting, she's been found in Bienville Park," the caller said.

"Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back her head."

He hung up. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff-raff. At least my sister's in the clear."

"About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line." With that, Marcel left the bar.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus shouted, calling after him.

* * *

I poured some wolfbane into a cup of coffee.

"Come on, Lucy. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."

I brought the cup to my mouth, ready to drink. Isobel didn't do this with me. She was young and her children were magical - a doppelganger and a witch. She didn't abort us. What I was about to do... it was disgusting and horrible. This baby, even if it was Klaus', deserved to be loved. I needed to protect it, not destroy it.

Lowering the cup, I sighed. Not a drop of the wolfsbane entered my system. I couldn't do it.

A branch snapped and I shot up. I spun around, looking for the source.

I turned to see a vampire, glaring at me. "Dumb move, using magic in the Quarter. You're coming with me, witch."

I figured traditional magic couldn't be sensed. I guess I was wrong.

I couldn't die, more importantly, I couldn't let the baby die with me. Wait... what? Since when did I care about the friggin' baby? I splashed the vampire with the coffee, burning him. The vampire roared in pain. I whipped around, ready to run, but there were two more vampires ready to kill me. I was going to die... my baby was going to die.

Suddenly, the vampires fell to the floor, one of them dead.

"Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners," Rebekah said.

She threw the vampire's heart to the floor.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Klaus threw a body onto a pile of dead vampires in the front yard. "This is why I told you never to leave the house! Witches aren't welcomed in the Quarter. Have you been using magic?"

"I thought traditional magic couldn't be sensed, I guess I was wrong," I said.

"I'll talk to Marcel tomorrow, but I am warning you, Lucy, don't do magic again." His voice was surprising soft, but got angrier as his nostrils flared. "I had a plan, and your little night-time stroll put it all in peril!" Rebekah was walking towards the pile of limp vampires, one of whom was still alive. "Leave him!" She stopped. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about a witch's head, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?" Rebekah snapped.

"I have done everything," Klaus spat. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain." He grabbed the one living vampire from the pile. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He dragged the vampire into the mansion, Rebekah and I followed him. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Lucy, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" he roared.

"Leave her be," Rebekah warned.

"No," I spat. "He wants to know what I was doing. I was buying wolfsbane so I could put the your little baby out of it's misery."

Klaus vamp-speeded towards me and pinned my to the door, gripping my neck. I gasped for air.

"Nik! NIK!" She tried to pry him off me, but she couldn't.

The lights flickered as he flew back. He groaned in pain, fell to his knees and gripped the hair at the top of his head. The wind blew loose papers around the room as a lamp crashed to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked me.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled, still in shock and spinning around to see who was behind this.

The wind stopped and the lights went back to normal. I felt weak, like I was about to faint. Klaus stood back up, seething. "I don't see another witch here." He pinned me to the wall by my neck, yet again. Though his hold was looser.

"Nik, she's telling the truth," Rebekah said, finally able to pull him off me. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," Klaus said, sitting on a step.

"What?" Rebekah gasped.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering."

"You _bartered _our brother?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." His attention was brought back to me. "And if you weren't the one doing magic, then who was?"

Rebekah's face lit up in realisation as her eyes fell on my stomach. "The baby. Nik, your child's full of surprises."

I clutched my stomach. "That's not possible. It's a foetus! Foetus' can't do magic."

"You're carrying a miracle vampire baby," Rebekah said. "Life's full of surprises. When the child senses that it's mother's in danger, it fights back."

Klaus looked shocked. "You ought to get that child in control then." He turned to Rebekah. "Contact Sophie Deveraux. We don't know what else this child can do or if Marcel's secret weapon can sense this magic." He seemed to be... proud of his baby.

Klaus stood up and left.

An hour later, I found Rebekah sitting in the porch in the back of the house. I sat down beside her.

"I know we weren't ever close... and my friends tried to kill you numerous times... but thanks. I appreciate it. Maybe we can be... friends?" I offered, a smile on my face.

Rebekah smiled back. "I'd like that. Us girls have to look out for each other. Besides, Matt made me promise I'd protect you."

"I'll have to thank Matt." I stared into the night sky. "You know, I've always been kind of fascinated by you two. You say you hate him, but it's clear that you love him."

Rebekah sighed. "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was."

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" I asked.

"Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

I pulled the two daggers, wrapped in a cloth, from my jacket. I unfolded it and showed them to her.

"Oh, my god."

"I found them under your coffin. Consider it a friendly favour." I offered them to her. She took them, her eyes widened. "Now, you have nothing to worry about."

She engulfed me in a bear-hug. I was taken aback, but patted her back awkwardly. "Your - uh - welcome?"

She laughed and pulled back, tears in her eyes but smiling. "Thank you."

I smiled back at her. "Us girls have to stick together."

"I'm going to take you shopping for maternity clothes," she declared.

"But, I'm not showing yet," I protested, pouting slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Consider it a friendly shopping trip."

* * *

I woke up when I heard Klaus enter the room. I had always been a light sleeper. He reached into the side-pocket of my bag and took out the phial of wolfsbane.

"I didn't use it."

"You're awake," Klaus noted, looking up to me.

"I couldn't sleep. The baby doesn't like beef, apparently."

Klaus chuckled and inspected the phial. "What stopped you? You could have been free from all this... of me."

He stared out the window and I sat up in the bed. "I realised it was selfish of me to... you know. My mom didn't want my sister and I, but she didn't get rid of us. She gave us a life and we grew up happy. And you... you seem to care about it. And maybe I do too. When those vampires tried to kill me, I wasn't just protecting myself. The baby was more important to me than I thought."

"I may not be Elijah." He turned around. "But I will promise you one thing - I won't let anyone hurt you or your-_our _child."

I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. Feelings stirred inside me that I didn't think existed anymore.

"It's time to fight."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited! I didn't think this story would have such a great reception! And thanks for the reviews, I love to hear what you think!**_

_**This was basically just the second episode of TO, but that won't be the same for future chapters. And it will be following the TO plot, but maybe with a few changes. **_

_**Again, thank you so, so much!**_


	3. Tangled Up in Blue

_Tangled Up in Blue_

I was reading Elijah's journals. Maybe it was sneaky of me, but I was curious about the Original family and Klaus showed me them.

_"August 1359._

_" I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness."_

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire."

The two Original siblings in the other room only proved Elijah's point. I closed the journal and carried it in with me to the other room.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child," Klaus replied to Rebekah. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the witch carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Klaus laughed.

"The _witch_ would like to know what the plan is," I said, entering the room.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

Rebekah smiled and grabbed a pencil from the desk beside her and threw it at Klaus. The Original Hybrid caught it before it could touch him. It looked like a playful exchange between siblings. I always thought of them as enemies or evil siblings, not as normal siblings.

"The plan to rescue Elijah - the _good _brother who didn't _choke _me." I shot Klaus a look and he smiled innocently back at me. "Who is currently in possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the _back_."

"In the front, if we're being specific."

"So," I started, shaking my head and waiting for them to reply. "What's the plan?"

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend." Klaus sat down on his armchair and put his feet on the table. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please."

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back," Rebekah said.

"_Please_ tell me that's not the whole plan."

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," Rebekah told me.

"And that's only Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." The corners of his mouth were twitching upwards.

I sighed. "And what's plan B?"

His face broke out in a full-on grin. "_War_."

* * *

"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?" Rebekah snapped at her brother as she walked through the Quarter.

_"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers."_

"Well, that's a lie. I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth?

_"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us."_

"So, war it is, then."

_"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?"_

She nodded, despite Klaus being unable to see her. "I believe I do."

_"Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step. Make sure you find out what's going on with my child."_

Rebekah waited outside the witch shop and whipped around to greet New Orleans' most cunning witch.

"Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally."

"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie pressed.

"Two things, darling." Rebekah forced a tight smile. "One, the bun in Lucy's oven seems to have powers already." Sophie's jaw dropped. "My brother and her had a... _violent _encounter and she did magic that's only rivalled by few others. Two, Lucy was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because he found out she was using magic in the Quarter. They found her in the park and she only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn."

She walked into the shop and Sophie followed her inside. A pretty, tanned woman came in front the back room with a box. She smiled when she saw Sophie.

"Hey, Soph," she greeted.

"Hey, Katie."

She saw Rebekah touching an item in the shop.

"That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you," Katie said.

"I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know... _wolfsbane_, perhaps?"

"Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

She vamp-speeded up to Katie and gripped her by the neck. "Please no not play dumb with me."

The Original Vampire slammed her on the table. "Rebekah!" Sophie exclaimde.

"I just sold a witch some herbs. That's all."

"Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly."

Katie gasped for breath. "Sophie-"

"Just answer the question, Katie, please," Sophie begged.

"Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I-I love him."

Rebekah's face softened slightly, but then she threw the witch on the floor. She put her stiletto heel directly over Katie's throat.

"And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?"

"Thierry," she answered, fear in her eyes.

Rebekah smiled moved her heel away from Katie's neck. She turned to Sophie. "And now for part number two."

* * *

"It's rare." I pressed my ear to the door. Rebekah, Klaus and Sophie Deveraux were talking in the living room. "Extremely rare, but sometimes when a witch is also a werewolf, it's powers are amplified. I suppose it's the same for vampire fetuses."

"That doesn't explain why the child can do magic in the womb," Rebekah said.

"It can sense when it's mother's in trouble," Sophie told them. "But using too much of it's magic will make both the mother and the child weak. Usually, another witch binds the baby's magic until it's born."

I didn't trust Sophie Deveraux. For all I knew, she planned to never give it back.

"But it will come back after the birth?" I heard Rebekah ask, voicing my thoughts. "I don't think mama-bear would be too pleased if the baby couldn't inherit her legacy."

I rolled my eyes. "Lucy won't learn about this," Klaus said. I bit my tongue and clenched my fists, fighting the urge to barge in there and yell at him. "Sophie will do the spell without her knowing."

Oh... that's it! I burst into the room, my hands on my hips. Klaus' eyes widened when he saw me. It looked like he actually feared me in a sort of husband-and-wife sort of way, which was really odd.

"Looks like your amazing plan to keep me out of the loop is spoiled," I spat.

Klaus plastered an annoying smirk on his face. "You've been eavesdropping, love."

I snorted. "You're making a deal with a witch about this baby I'm carrying, of course I'm going to eavesdrop. What did you expect?"

"Nothing less, anyway," Klaus said in an exasperated tone.

"And you didn't think I had a right to know?" I questioned seethingly. "This could be a trick."

A fire started in front of the fireplace, which wasn't even lighting. I jumped in surprise. Rebekah grabbed a blanket and put out the fire.

She sighed. "Thank you for the wonderful example, Lucy." She turned to Sophie. "Will you help us now?"

"I can't-"

"You're pale," Klaus observed, looking at me, worried.

I shrugged. "I'm a little sick."

"The baby's magic is making you ill," Klaus observed, he turned to Sophie. "You'll do the spell whether Lucy wants you to or not. Oh-" He grinned. "-and we also want you to do a locator spell so we can find Elijah."

"Are you out of your mind? No way!" Sophie said.

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother and another teeny, tiny spell to keep the Rosemarie baby in Lucy's tummy quiet," Rebekah said.

So it's Rosemarie baby now.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed," Sophie protested.

"Yes, about that. " Klaus sat down and crossed his legs. "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic," Klaus accused.

"Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues," Rebekah added.

Shock was etched on Sophie's face. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

"Let me cut to the chase," Klaus started. "You'll do the spell to bind the baby's magic-"

"No!" Sophie and I protested.

"I'm only trying to keep you alive, love," Klaus said. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it," Sophie said.

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your two very small spells from Davina," Rebekah said.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie insisted.

Klaus angrily banged his hand on the table and stood up. "Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

Klaus was almost grinning. "And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?"

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

* * *

I hung up, having just been talking to Jeremy, and walked around the pool in my nightdress. Klaus and Rebekah had went to the party. There was a witch - Sabine - who was going to do the spell since Sophie was going to do the locator spell for Klaus.

Hearing a branch snap, I pankicked and spun around to see Sabine.

"Sabine, right?" I asked, still recovering.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

"Has your friend Katie... uh..."

"Done the spell?" I nodded. "No, not yet." She looked down at my stomach. "It's powerful. I can sense it. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part witch and part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

I snorted. "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is."

"You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl." Sabine smiled. "It'll be fun while we're waiting."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "We're not allowed to use magic here."

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious."

* * *

Sabine swung a crystal in a circle above my abdomen. I was stretched out on the island, staring at the ceiling.

"I think it's a girl. No... wait," Sabine said.

"Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus," I begged.

I'd still love it if it was a boy, but I preferred the idea of having a girl.

The crystal shun in the light. Sabine dropped it and gasped. Her eyes turned a milky white.

_"Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam."_

My Latin wasn't amazing, but as a witch, I had a good hold of the language. That moment, I wish I didn't.

It translated to: The child is evil. It will destroy us all.

Sabine returned to normal with a gasp. I jumped up. "What the hell, Sabine?"

She didn't reply. Her phone rang and she answered it. I got down off the island and hugged myself, suddenly frightened. The baby - _my_ child - it couldn't be bad. It just couldn't. I pretended to be unaware of what she said.

"Right. Yeah, I'll do the spell. Bye, Soph."

Sabine hung up. "I can do the spell now." I backed away from her. "Look, I know I probably freaked you out, but I promise that the spell is safe. I take some of your blood into a phial, place my hands on either side of your head and say the spell. No side-effects."

I pursed my lips. Sabine didn't seem like the worst person, she seemed kind of nice. She just had a weird vision. I nodded.

Sabine smiled and handed me a knife. I winced as I cut my hand with the knife. My blood dripped into the phial.

She murmured a few words in French and the blood sizelled before disappearing.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"It evaporated. It's kind of symbolises that the baby's magic is gone," she said. "Temporarily," she added upon seeing my face. "Sit."

I sat down on a chair by the table and took a shaky breath. Sabine placed a hand on either side of my head. The spell, like the one previous, was in French. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I groaned. "What the hell is happening?" I shouted, clutching my stomach.

"The spell's working. Don't worry, the baby will be fine."

As quick as it came, it left. I sat back in the chair. I felt drained, like all the power had been sucked out of me. In a way, it was. I didn't have to worry about burning the house down in my next temper tantrum.

"Thank you," I said to Sabine.

She nodded to me. "Glad I could help."

* * *

I was reading one of the grimoires I had packed. Over the last few days, I had become curious as to why I was a witch and Elena wasn't. I never knew another witch who I was related to - if there were any.

My head shot up as Klaus walked into the study. "I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us."

"Finally," I sighed.

Klaus looked a little hurt. "He rarely ever came back to Mystic Falls - you barely know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

I shrugged. "I know the basics. He's a good person. He's kind and he's trustworthy. I've always liked him, really." I let out a small laugh. "Even if he does have the worst choices when it comes to women."

Klaus was thoughtful and brooding, thinking of what I said. I went back to the grimoire.

_The more probable the vision is to occur, the more it affects the witch on the physical plane. These range from gasps, to fully-white eyes, to speaking._

The hybrid turned to leave. "Hey, I learned something today." I smiled. "I think it's a girl."

Klaus stopped in his tracks. I couldn't see his expression, but my guess was that he was happy.

_A witch's visions usually come true in some sort of way, even if it is not how the witch imagined. _

I dropped the book on my lap and leaned back, sighing. My hand touched my stomach. There was nothing. It was just a baby. How could it be the end of all witches?

* * *

_**A/N: Your reviews are so sweet! Love you guys!**_


	4. Girl in New Orleans

_Girl in New Orleans_

Cami, a psychology student at New Orleans College, walked out of Klaus' room as I approached it.

"Hey, Lucy," she greeted, smiling.

I was a little unnerved. Surely, if a human was just talking to someone like Klaus, they'd be shaking. Cami was brave, but not that brave. I liked the girl. The pre-med and the abnormal psychology departments were pretty close.

"Hi, Cami," I replied, raising an eyebrow. She gave me one last smile before leaving. "What are you doing with Camille?" I asked Klaus, who was moving a finished painting from his easel.

"Jealous, love?" He turned around and smirked.

I scoffed. "Hardly. Just a little concerned. I know Cami."

"Oh?"

"We go to the same college." His smirk widened, amused. "Pre-med, abnormal psychology? Both sciences... not too far apart. Two plus two here, Klaus." I gave an exasperated sigh. "A thousand years and you still haven't grown a brain."

He put another paper onto the easel and dipped the brush into some paint. "Now, why would I need a brain when I have you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, we both know your intelligence is world-renowned." I approached him and looked at the painting-in-progress. "What's up with you and painting?"

Klaus smiled genuinely. "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine - the canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way," Klaus explained.

"Metaphor for control, huh?" I said, grinning. "And I thought _I _was a control freak."

"You use magic as a metaphor for control," Klaus said. "You can make the flame hottor or colder, larger or smaller. Another thing we have in common."

My grin grew bigger. "Are we suppose to bump fists now?" I teased.

Klaus chuckled. "If you insist."

"You shouldn't use people like that," I said, becoming serious. "You're taking away their free will. It's wrong."

Klaus' face fell as he frowned. "Another one of my control freak tendencies."

"Seriously, Klaus. Can't you find another way to conquer New Orleans other than death, torture and compulsion?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it. "Hm... let's see. _No_."

I leaned my shoulder against the door frame and crossed my arms. "You're very stubborn, you know that?"

"One of my best qualities, love. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

"No, I don't like it," I snapped. "It's annoying."

"Then you must find yourself annoying," Klaus retorted calmly, continuing to paint.

I groaned and straightened up. "You should stop killing people to get what you want. Sooner or later, it'll catch up to you."

I walked out of his room and down the hall. Why did I sleep with him? That's what got me into this mess - my sudden inability to keep my legs closed. _Great decision, Lucy!_

"Lucy." Rebekah stood in front of me, eyeing my outfit. "Your clothes are getting tight."

"Hey! My clothes aren't getting tight," I defended quickly.

She sent her eyes up to heaven. "I'm taking you out to shop for maternity clothes - my treat."

"No thanks." I attempted to walk passed her, but she gripped my wrist and pulled me back. "_Rebekah_!" I whined.

"We are going shopping. No niece of mine will have a mother in clothes like that."

I snatched my wrist away from her. I heard a chuckle coming from behind us.

Turning around, I glared at the source: Klaus. "This is all your fault, you know."

* * *

"Twirl." I groaned and did a mock-twirl. "It doesn't look that great from the back. Try on this."

She tossed me another casual-looking dress. I gaped at her. "I've been trying on clothes for the past hour, can we please have a shopping break?"

Rebekah gave me a look and gestured to the dressing room. "Get in."

I glared at her, but went back into the dressing room and slipped out of the blue dress. "You know, this isn't how friends treat other friends."

"Well, I'm an Original Vampire, you're a witch and you are carrying my brother's vampire-witch-werewolf hybrid baby. We're not your average buddies." There was a short pause. "Forget what you just heard."

Rebekah had compelled someone who had heard her. I shook my head disapprovingly, putting the dress on over my head and tugging in down. It was a floral, day-dress, something I'd wear.

Rebekah pulled over the curtain. "How'd you know I was finished?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guessed." She examined the dress. "Nice. We're buying it." The handed me a pair of jeans. "These."

"I don't like skinny jeans."

Her eyebrows rose. "When I arrived in Mystic Falls, all that you wore was skinny jeans. What changed in the period of a year?"

"This." I gestured to the baby bump. "I'm more comfortable in dresses."

"Try. It. On."

I gave her a tight, sardonic smile and snatched the jeans from her. I put them on, along with a top she threw over the curtain. The jeans were incredibly tight.

I pulled over the curtain. "I'll stick with dresses, bootcut jeans and jogging bottoms." She was about to object, but I interrupted. "No! No more arguing and no more shopping. I happen to be a hormonal, pregnant woman ready to burst so please - do not test me."

"Fine. Don't tell me you didn't have fun."

I went back behind the curtain and began to change back into my normal clothes. "Well, I didn't."

"All that you had was twelve, tight outfits!" Rebekah said. "You needed a new wardrobe."

"That's what online shopping is for," I quipped, putting on my runners. I walked out of the dressing room. "Now, this is my favourite outfit."

* * *

I flipped through Sheila Bennett's grimoire, looking for something about the New Orleans witches. They seemed very off to me. Even thought there was one sitting in front of me - Agnes.

"Have you been to the doctors?" Agnes asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't need to. Nothing's wrong and I feel great."

"You are overdue for a checkup," Agnes said.

"So? What do we do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? Pregnant witch escorted by another witch—nothing to see here!"

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours," Rebekah said, looking up from her laptop.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight - after-hours - just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

I did need an ultrasound, to see if there was anything up with the baby. Maybe I was a bad mother. Even Isobel probably had an ultrasound.

I exhaled heavily. "Okay. Fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is then."

Standing up, I placed the grimoire on the table beside me and followed Agnes out of the room.

* * *

"This is the doctor's office?" I asked, looking at the creepy cottage skeptically. "Isn't it a little... I dunno... creepy?"

Agnes smiled. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorising her patients. _Go._ She won't bite!"

I got out of the car and walked towards the clinic, the desire to go back grew with every step.

* * *

Dr. Paige turned out to be perfectly nice. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "I knew it. I didn't even need to come here."

The doctor chuckled and handed me a tissue. I wiped the gel off of my stomach and sat up.

I got a text from Rebekah. _Where are you?_

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it."

Agnes was waiting in the other room. _Bayou clinic with the doctor. Everything's fine. _I pressed send. A wolf howled and I flinched, getting up. I looked out the window, trying to find the wolf. Car headlights approached the clinic. What the hell? Did Dr. Paige have another client?

Something didn't feel right. I shouldn't have trusted Agnes.

Dr. Paige came back, my medication in her hand. "Um... actually... I'm not good with pills."

"Heh, neither am I, truth be told." The doctor looked nervous.

She set down the cup and began cooking something up. Some shady men were talking to Agnes. Dr. Paige was preparing a syringe. She jumped towards me, about to inject me with it. I panicked and grabbed her arm, pulling it to her back. Thank God for Alaric's vampire training. I pushed her against the wall and banged her head against it, knocking her out. I took the syringe and injected the contents into her neck.

The shady men saw what happened from the lobby and rushed to the door. I shut it closed and locked it before they could come in. They banged on the door violently as I went over to the window, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

_Come on, window, open up. _I put all my weight against it. If I didn't get this window open, I was gone for. The psycho witches would have me and my daughter would be dead. I couldn't let that happen.

I banged on the window some more, until finally it opened. I slipped through and ran away from the witches before they could get me.

I ran like hell from those bastards. I should suspected it! Agnes wasn't being nice... she was setting up a trap! That backstabbing _bitch_!

When I became tired from running - I'd say I ran about a smile through the woods - I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. I couldn't use magic, but I wasn't a damsel that needed saving. I wasn't Elena, who needed half of Mystic Falls to protect her angel-arse.

The men passed by the tree, unaware that I was behind it. I stood up, suddenly feeling bravery rush through me. I snapped Damon's neck once, after four months of Alaric's intense training program and I could do it now.

I ran over to them like a soldier ready for battle. One of the men took a battle stance. I gripped his arm and grabbed a knife from his pocket and shoved it through his stomach. I let my instincts take over. I knocked the second man out my shoving his head against a tree. He fell to the floor, unconscious. I really had to thank Alaric - he was dead, but people in our world tended to not stay dead. I plunged the knife into another man's neck and took it out, ready to use it on another one of them. A fourth man attacked me, but I took his shotgun and beat him in the head with him. I secretly hoped he wasn't dead.

A twig snapped behind me. I twirled around to see a large man approached me. There was no I could take him. But before he could come near me, his neck was snapped from behind by Rebekah.

"Have to say, I'm impressed." She smiled.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" Rebekah questioned, looking at the men.

"Warlocks and witches," I answered, feeling guilty.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she noticed something behind me. "There are more of them. Run!"

I ran away, albeit reluctant to leave Rebekah. She was an Original, more than capable of taking care of herself.

Turns out, I was wrong. I whipped around when I heard the sound of arrows rushing through the air, two of which hit Rebekah in the heart. They wouldn't kill her, but rather sent her into a temporary slumber.

"Rebekah!" I shrieked.

They shot me in the shoulder. The arrow had been dipped in something, since I felt faint. My eyes rolled back as I fell to the ground.

* * *

Rebekah looked around for signs of where the little witch could be. She hadn't been near her when she woke up. She only saw burnt remains and could only hope Lucy's ashes wasn't apart of the pile.

The witch had knocked out a doctor, as the body was lying limply on the floor.

Klaus appeared behind her. "Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?"

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know."

It didn't last for long. "What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. I woke up and there was nothing but burnt corpses."

Klaus stared at her, hoping to get more out of the blonde. "Lucy wouldn't. She wouldn't risk it."

"Unless magic isn't detectable out here," Rebekah suggested. "Traditional magic should be more difficult to detect, anyway."

Klaus followed Rebekah outside of the clinic. Lucy was stumbling towards them, her clothes were torn and slightly burnt. She looked weak and tired. The Original siblings ran towards her.

"Lucy! What happened? Tell me what happened," Klaus pressed.

She was struggling to remember herself. "I can... I can barely remember. I started a fire." What she could remember was eating her alive.

Klaus placed an hand on her arm and examined her for wounds.

"You've completely healed," he noticed, amazed. "There's not a scratch on you."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Maybe I did a healing spell."

Klaus shook his head. "No, the fire would have taken all of your energy."

Rebekah rushed over to the brown-haired witch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Leave her alone!" She thought for a moment. Her eyes widened with realisation as a thought hit her. "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." Klaus whipped around as they sat down on a step outside of the clinic. "Your own child healed you."

Klaus smiled.

"How did you escape?" Rebekah asked.

The memories came flooding back. "I-I woke up and pulled out the arrow. The warlocks were about to find me... so I..." A look of sadness crossed her face. "I killed them. I set them on fire."

Rebekah rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's okay. You were only protecting yourself and your baby."

Klaus pointed one angry index finger at her. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–"

"It wasn't Sophie–"

"It was Agnes," Lucy finished.

"_Fine_! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" Klaus roared.

"Not if Elijah gets there first," Rebekah said.

"Elijah? Did you find him?" Lucy asked.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you."

She smiled. "Hey, so... can we get home? As much as I hate that place, I'd like to sleep for a couple of days."

Lucy stood up as Klaus nodded, smiling. As she made her first step, she stumbled and nearly fell. Klaus vampire-speeded over to her and swooped her up - bridal style.

"Oh, I've got you, love. I've got you."

* * *

I sat up in my bed and switched on the TV. The first thing that I saw was _Twilight. _Jeremy and I used to watch _Twilight _all the time at home, just for a bit of comedy. Vampires didn't sparkle in the sun!

I was about an hour in when Klaus came in and leaned on the wardrobe. He smiled. "You're watching _Twilight_, love?"

Shrugging, I said, "I needed a laugh."

Klaus chuckled. "I think we all do. The fire you started in the woods - it wasn't detected. Marcel's a little suspicious that a witch did do magic whilst in the Quarter, but he's not pointing a finger at you. Probably at Sophie Deveraux."

I killed them. All those witches and warlocks. I didn't feel as much guilt as I did when I killed the twelve witches.

_We got to the other location as quick as we could. Stefan had superspeeded into a tree to avoid the witches. They were chanting in Latin. _

_"They're linked. Bonnie's gonna kill them," Stefan said._

_"Not if the witches kill her first," Klaus replied, slamming Stefan against the tree._

_My gaze diverted from Bonnie, who was screaming in pain, to Klaus and Stefan and back._

_"We have to save her," I stated. "Klaus!"_

_"How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants," Klaus growled._

_"Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness."_

_One of the witches held the dagger over Bonnie's chest. I couldn't let Bonnie die. I forgot all about the triangle and Silas and focused on the most important thing. Saving Bonnie. There was only one way to save her._

_I thrusted my hand into the air. "Motus."_

_The dagger that the witch held over Bonnie flew into the witch's heart._

_"NO!" Klaus yelled._

_I rushed over to Bonnie, but stopped as the witch's dropped dead. The flames in the torches burned out. I killed them. I killed my own kind. I killed twelve witches. Oh my God. _

_Then I remembered why I did it. Bonnie. _

_"Bonnie. Bonnie!" I said._

_I gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly. She opened her eyes. They were white, no pupil or iris._

_She gave a creepy smile. "The triangle is complete."_

That guilt ate me alive. This guilt was nothing compared to that. Maybe I was growing up and accepting that sometimes I'd have to kill people to protect myself and the ones I love. And that scared me.

"You gave us a scare today, Lucy," Klaus said, bringing me out of a trance. He was smiling at me proudly. "But we should have known you'd be able to protect yourself."

"I should have found another way," I said. "I shouldn't have killed them. It was like my instincts just took over."

"Maternal instincts are already manifesting then," Klaus teased.

I laughed. "Maybe. How about your paternal instincts?"

He grinned. "At their peak."

I pursed my lips to stop myself from laughing, but one grin from Klaus and I went into a fit of laughter. I wasn't the only one laughing, though.

Klaus lay down next to me on the bed. I gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look and raised an eyebrow. "What? I happen to enjoy watching sparkling vampires who watch humans as they sleep."

I nodded slowly. "Alright then."

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? Suggestions? **_

_**No offense to anyone who likes Twilight. I just thought that the characters in the TO/TVD universe would find it funny since it's portrayal of vampires - according to their universe - is wrong.**_


	5. Sinners and Saints

_Sinners and Saints_

Klaus vamp-speeded into the house and threw Sophie Deveraux on an armchair.

"We had a deal!" Klaus yelled. "You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. Whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain - you allowed Lucy to be attacked and almost killed by a gang of lunatic witches!"

He sat down on coach beside me. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Lucy and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die."

"That didn't stop you before," I pointed out.

"That's different," she defended.

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asked.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine _stupidly_ told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Klaus' face had straightened. "What kind of vision?" he demanded.

"She has them all the time," Sophie told us. "They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Then how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpretated?" Klaus questioned.

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches," Sophie said awkwardly.

Klaus looked simply delighted at the prospect. "Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second."

"Hey! Are you forgetting that your child's _mother _is a witch?" I asked him.

He patted my arm. "You're the exception, love."

I smiled mockingly at him. "Thanks. Look, Sophie, Sabine's probably just a person who daydreams and then calls them visions."

"But you saw it yourself." Sophie frowned.

"Yes, but-"

"Wait. You heard what Sabine said and you didn't tell us?" Klaus asked.

I bit my lip nervously. "I didn't think it was important."

Klaus looked angry. "You didn't think it was important that my child-"

"_Our _child."

"Is predicted to be the end of these lot?" Klaus said, gesturing to Sophie.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're one to talk about trust. You were about to bind _our _baby's magic without telling me!"

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" Klaus insisted.

I was about to retort, when Rebekah butted in. "You two, stop bickering like an old married couple!" Rebekah snapped. I crossed my arms and sat back in the couch, sulking like a child. "Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

Sophie's eyes widened. "Elijah's talking to Davina?"

"Yeah. As we speak, I imagine."

Sophie scoffed. "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd."

Klaus smirked. "Do tell."

"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the Quarter to travel... and play. But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's. Jane-Anne told me that the Harvest was going ahead-"

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah exclaimed before turning to me. "Lucy, you speak 'witch', please translate."

I shrugged and Sophie continued. "It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asked.

"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth," Sophie replied. "A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be choosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah enquired.

Sophie stared blankly at nothing, guilt etched on her tanned face. Before she could respond, Klaus' cellphone rang and he stood up to answer it.

"Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" Klaus said. "Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." I rolled my eyes. That 'responsibility' was what Klaus wanted. "Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration." Klaus shot me a look and I smiled back innocently. "Oh, why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

He slipped his phone back into his pocket. "You can't go out there now!" Sophie exclaimed. "I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic!"

"Those witches tried to kill Lucy," Klaus said. "I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know-" He pointed to my stomach "-_that_."

"You are all class," I said.

He ignored me and pointed a finger at the Deveraux witch. "Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return."

* * *

I followed Sophie into the cemetery. I was getting pretty pissed off with not being able to use magic.

Sophie was packing for her trip to the Bayou. "Hey. What the hell?" Sophie exclaimed.

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I'm coming with you," I declared.

"No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning. Don't need a repeat."

"Whatever killed those witches might be still out there." Sophie glared at me. "Sophie, you can't use magic, which means you can't defend yourself out there in werewolf-land. I _can_."

Sophie shook her head. "No, you can't."

"Traditional magic isn't detectable in the Bayou. It's too far out for Davina to sense it," I told her.

"Why do you want to come with me anyway?" Sophie asked. "Did Klaus tell you about your ancestors?"

My brows furrowed. "What ancestors?"

"The Petrova witches." She made it sound like I was suppose to know who they were. "Your ancestors. Bisera Petrova? Anastasiya Petrova? They're pretty famous round here."

Bisera? Anastasiya? Weren't they Bulgarian names?

"Tell me more," I demanded.

She shook her head. "I don't have time. Ask Klaus, I'm sure he knows."

She edged for the door, but I stepped to left and blocked her way. "I'm coming with you. I want to be able to use magic again and I don't want my child growing up like I did - without any idea of who she is. So I'm coming."

Rebekah entered the Mausoleum. "Could you two be more idiotic?" Sophie and I sighed. "Two can play the follow-game, you know. You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going," Rebekah said.

"So distract them. Because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant witch in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the miracle baby and it's mother died of asphyxiation?" I asked.

Rebekah looked extremely annoyed. Sophie rolled her eyes, finally accepted that I was coming with her.

* * *

"So, this Harvest thingy, tell me more," Rebekah demanded as we walked through the woods.

"Klaus said to wait," Sophie reminded the blonde Original.

"Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures," Rebekah said.

I looked around. There were burnt bodies, some of them had been reduced to ashes, and the trees were charred and black. One of the branches broke from the tree as we approached the spot.

I gulped, guilt rushing through me. "We're here."

Sophie observed the site. "You really did some damage," she commented, but it was like an accusation. She had every right to be mad, these were her people. And they were my kind and I killed them.

Sophie kneeled beside the bodies and took out the tools and ingredients she needed to consecrate the witches. She looked nausious. Why wouldn't she be? These were her people! She probably knew them her whole life. They probably had families - kids, husbands/wives and parents.

Rebekah edged closed to me and put an arm around me comfortingly. "You did what you had to do, Lucy."

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off the burnt bodies.

There was a noise, like footsteps approaching us. I whipped around, trying to find the source. I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Rebekah called, detaching herself from me.

A skinny, pale and gaunt looking man stood by a tree, his eyes widening as he saw us. "What the hell? An Original?"

Before we could act, he whooshed away as we stared after him, gaping.

* * *

Rebekah was calling Klaus as Sophie consecrated the dead witches. The vision Sabine had hadn't affected me until now. Could this baby be the end of all witches? The species her mother was? No. I wouldn't let her become the monster the witches feared her to be. I'd raise her to be kind, loving and forgiving, but able to protect herself.

I just hoped she didn't inherit her father's temper.

Sophie started packing up her things. I kneeled down beside her and helped her.

"So..." I started. "Who were these 'Petrova witches' you were talking about?" She shot me an 'are you serious' look, raising her eyebrows. "Look, I'm the only witch in my family, it'd be nice if you told me about my ancestors."

She sighed heavily. "Bisera and Anastasiya are the most famous, I suppose. They emigrated from Bulgaria in the twentieth century, a coven of twelve witches. The Petrova's practiced some weird form of magic - something like sacrificial magic."

"What was it?" I asked, very much intrigued. I noticed Rebekah had left.

"They killed a supernatural creature and then buried them in the backgarden," she answered. "Usually a vampire, sometimes a werewolf. They wanted to use an Original. Harnessing the power of the Original Hybrid - even if his werewolf side was dormant - would have given them tremendous power. So, they had Bisera seduce him."

My mouth fell to the floor. "My ancestor tried to seduce _Klaus_? Why hasn't he told me this?"

"Because it's more serious than you think," she said sternly, walking back to the truck. "This magic that they used - it could only be accessed by someone of Petrova blood. The sacrifices gave them more power than it would a regular witch. In New Orleans, we call it the power of the backgarden."

"And I can access it?" I said.

"You don't want to, trust me," she said. "It's dark magic. Incredibly dark, even more so than expression."

I pursed my lips. "Where are they now? The witches?"

"Dead." I gaped. "They weren't strong enough to take on Klaus."

"So Klaus killed them?" She nodded. "Then how am I here?"

"One of them escaped," she said. "Our cover - the New Orleans coven - got her before she could get out of the city. They did a spell to take away her magic. But a witch's magic always comes back a few generations down the line."

I grinned despite the mood. "So I'm special."

Sophie shook her head, frowning. "No. You're just like any other witch. Jane-Anne, my sister, did some research on your family. She found out that they were travelers before they started using sacrificial magic."

"Travelers?"

"A group of witches that can't stay in the same place for too long before a disaster occurs. I'm sure they're in some grimoires. Jane-Anne guessed that the Petrova's used sacrificial magic to replace traveler magic."

"And they're all dead?" I asked sadly.

She nodded, a hint of sympathy etched on her face. "Klaus killed them all. He doesn't like being played, apparently."

I snorted. "Of course he doesn't. Hey, do you know where that backgarden is?"

"Nope. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It was burnt down ages ago and the corpses were cremated. There's nothing for you to go on. Thank God, we don't need a repeat of a century ago," Sophie said. "Once you start that kind of magic, there's no going back."

"Don't worry. I don't want to rely on the deaths of innocent people for the rest of my life," I assured her. I turned around and looked back at the witches. "I'm sorry about them. If there was another way... I would have done it. But this... those people wanted to kill me because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true?"

"Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut," Sophie said.

"The Harvest ritual - You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" I asked, hoping that she'd say no so that this New Orleans witch business could be false sometimes.

Sophie shook her head. "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."

I bit my lip. "So how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?"

Sophie didn't reply.

* * *

Rebekah poured two drinks into shot-glasses. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip out of this house."

"_Ahem_, school!" I insisted.

"Right," Rebekah said. "You need some time away from my brother anyway. What were you and Sophie talking about?"

"My ancestors. Bisera and Anastasiya-" Rebekah's eyes widened. "You know them?"

"_Knew _them," she said. "Manipulative bitches if you ask me. Sorry about not telling you-"

"I get it," I assured her. "Everyone thought that I'd go crazy with power. It's just... my whole life I thought I was the odd one out. The only witch in a family of humans. It's nice to know I'm not." I shrugged my shoulders. "I had some hope, though, that they were still alive. That I could bond with them and stupid things like that. I... I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted some witch family-bonding. Sometimes... I feel so alone."

I laughed at myself and my pathetic attitude. Rebekah gave me a sympathetic look and offered me a drink. Was she serious? The blonde caught on and drank the alcohol in one gulp, and then drank her own.

"Oh, right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind," Rebekah said. I rolled my eyes at the Mikaelson family drama. "And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone."

I smiled at her as she drank another shot of alcohol. I turned my head towards the door when Klaus walked in.

"Nik, finally. What–"

I could have leapt in joy when the elder brother - _Elijah _- walked through the door. Rebekah's face lit up as she ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug. I smiled at the exchange. The Original family were, after all, a family.

Elijah smiled at me as he hugged his sister. I nodded to him and left the room, giving the family time to bond.

I looked out at the yard from the patio. As much as I missed Mystic Falls, New Orleans was fun and wild from what glimpses I had seen. I wanted to see more. Maybe Elijah would be more lenient.

Back in Mystic Falls, I respected Elijah. He protected us and he kept his promises, which was why it felt odd when he didn't come back after making one of his famous promises.

I turned around to see the Original who always wore suits. Something about the suit made me trust him more. Which was odd... but true.

"You're back," I stated.

"I'm back." He smiled at me.

"Which is good," I told him. "It must suck being daggered for three months."

He chuckled. "I've gotten used to it."

"I'd say that."

He took a step towards me. "Will you come with me to the study? I have news about the Harvest."

"You know about the Harvest?"

"Davina told me," Elijah said.

I snorted and smirked. "Are you besties with Sabrina?" I teased, not unkindly.

He smiled. "She's a kind girl. She let me go, did she not?"

You'd think four months with a thousand year old vampire and a month with another of the same age, I would have gotten used to their weird way of speaking, but I hadn't. It was so... Shakespearean.

Laughing at him, I replied. "I still remember the day you told me about your family." He raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "'I believe the term your looking for is OMG.'" I said in my best Elijah-accent.

Elijah chuckled. "One of my best." He offered me his hand, which I took and he led me to the study.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus sat on the seats in front of Elijah. I leaned against the bookcase as Elijah spoke.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, Sophie gets a vision about a young, pregnant girl. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

* * *

**_A/N: I woke up this morning and I had around fifteen alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best. Keep 'em coming!_**

I love to hear what you guys think so please review!


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

_Fruit of the Poisoned Tree_

The first morning as a whole family (minus their prolicidal parents, a suicidal brother and another homicidal brother), Klaus and Elijah were reading in the living room. Klaus was reading _A Poison Tree _by William Blake as Elijah read his mother's grimoires, searching for an unlinking spell to unlink Lucy from Sophie Deveraux.

A dead girl was sprawled across the table. As it was his first time back, Elijah decided to look the other way.

Rebekah barged into the room, eyeing them both for a moment."So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?"

Klaus, without looking up, replied to her. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

"And what's this business?" Rebekah accused, gesturing to the dead girl that had clearly been fed from and drained.

"This is a..." He threw his arm about, thinking of what to call it. "...peace offering."

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish," Klaus explained, smirking.

"And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth." Klaus rolled his eyes, though he was still guilty. "Not this nonsense," he said, meaning the girl.

Klaus grinned. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet," Rebekah said.

Elijah glanced up from behind the grimoire, and noticed that the poor girl's blood dripped onto the table and later the floor. "Ah, yes."

_A Poison Tree_

I was angry with my friend:

Klaus looked up to Elijah, but then continued reading.

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow  
And I watered it in fears,  
Night and morning with my tears;  
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles.  
And it grew both day and night,

Klaus' eyes tore from the book and onto Lucy. The bump had grown quite large. Her hand rested on her belly. Klaus smiled slightly at her, though it faltered as he saw Elijah looking at her too.

Lucy flinched back as she noticed the dead girl. "What the..." Klaus smirked. "Oh, right. Vampires." She continued to walk into the kitchen, murmuring to herself. "I live in a house with vampires."

He chuckled to himself and continued reading the poem.

'Til it bore an apple bright.  
And my foe beheld it shine.  
And he knew that it was mine,  
And into my garden stole

Elijah followed Lucy into the kitchen.

When the night had veiled the pole;  
In the morning glad I see  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree.

* * *

I searched through the fridge for something edible. There was no freakin' milk in this house. Did they suddenly forget that I was a _human_? And I needed _human _food? Blood didn't go down well for me.

_Milk. _That would have done me. I could have gone to college with just milk in me and picked up a donnut on my way to class. Guess I would have to have breakfast on campus. Maybe a scone...

"Good morning."

I looked at perhaps my favourite Original from behind the fridge door. I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled. Why did I make everyone chuckle? Did I have a funny face or something?

Rebekah came in through the back door, a trash can behind her.

"Look, I know I'm the only one in this weird Original Vampire family that drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list next time you pop into Walmart?" I asked.

"Speaking of, add bleach," Rebekah said, storming through the room and into the living room.

I continued to root through the fridge. Last night, I got a phone call from Elena. Stefan had been stuck in a safe for three months. _Three months_. And I didn't even know! I didn't even realise. I realised something was up, but I just thought that he wanted sometime alone. Ooh, icecream!

Elijah was looking through a cupboard as I took out the delicious creamy dessert. I would have preferred breakfast.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you, in my absence," Elijah said.

"In your absense, as you eloquently call your brother shoving a dagger in your heart," I started. Elijah put a bowl, a spoon and a box of cereal on the counter. Next time, I'll have to look in the cupboard. "I have been attacked by Marcel's crazy Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house full of empty coffins, which doesn't make the whole ordeal better, by the way, my baby did magic without me doing anything and I had burn down half of the Bayou forest along with a bunch of murderous, crazy witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." I thought about it for a moment. "But it would have a ring to it, considering my name is Lucy... nevermind, off topic." Elijah smiled sympathetically and sheepishly. "Not to mention, I found out I had ancestors that came from New Orleans." His nostrils flared angrily. "And I'm guessing by that look you already know that."

"I am sorry about not telling you-"

"I get it, I really do. They were crazy, manipulative, psychotic witches and as their descendant, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're nothing like they are, Lucy," Elijah soothed. "I can assure you of that."

He got the orange juice out of the fridge and poured me a bowl of cereal, which was then filled with... wait for it... "Milk!" I exclaimed happily. I scratched the side of my head awkwardly. "Oh... right, milk." I took a deep breath and smiled. "They've been fine - Klaus and Rebekah, I mean. Your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that."

Elijah smiled back at me. "I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. So, back to the murderous, crazy witches." He handed the bowl of cereal to me. "I have some concerns."

I shook my head and pursed my lips. "They're evil. And I'm still linked to Sophie Deveraux, which isn't comforting, considering she's not exactly the most cautious. She could take a wrong turn on a street and get hit by a bus and _bam_! Bye-bye me." My tone became quieter and softer."Bye-bye baby."

He patted my arm soothingly. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

Rebekah entered the room again, dragging the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town." A slight grin embraced her pretty features. "Who do we have to kill?"

Elijah was thoughtful. "Probably no one." I rose an eyebrow as the corners of my mouth twitched upwards. "Alright, potentially everyone."

* * *

Klaus reread _A Poison Tree _over and over again, so many times he thought it might be ingrained into his head. His sister scrubbed at the blood stain on the floor.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood," Rebekah taunted.

He shook his head. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!"

Rebekah grinned as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Elijah joined them, opening up a book on the table behind the couch.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure," Elijah quipped, looking through their mother's grimoire.

"What are you doing with Mother's spell book?" Rebekah asked. "Planning to give it to Lucy?"

A flicker of anger crossed Klaus' features and Rebekah was glad to see her brother still had a trace of humanity left in him.

Elijah was oblivious. "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell. We all know how incredibly difficult it is to do an unlinking spell if you haven't preformed the linking spell previous."

They both looked stunned. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Lucy from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah questioned.

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." The younger siblings grinned. Lucy walked into the kitchen, munching on her cereal. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted. Lucy, you stay in the house." He pointed a finger at Rebekah and thought for a moment. "You stay here and watch Lucy."

"Who said I'm staying here?" Lucy exclaimed.

"How did I get elected super-nanny?" Rebekah complained.

Klaus, the angriest of them all, said, "More importantly, who put him in charge?" He then followed Elijah out of the room.

"Screw this," Lucy said. "I'm getting changed and going to college." Rebekah gripped her wrist before she could leave the room. "Hey, watch it!"

"You're not going anywhere. Get changed, nothing else, understood?" Lucy was ready to object. "Understood?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Mom_." She pulled her wrist out of Rebekah's grip and stormed out of the room.

"I am not a _Mom_!" Rebekah yelled after her.

* * *

Sophie struggled against the masked men who knocked her out. She feared what they were about to do. The Deveraux witch presumed that they were the extremists, about to kill her to get to the child.

This was what a nice chat with Sabine had turned to.

They restrained Sophie with chains hanging from the ceiling. "Let go of me!"

Agnes entered the room with a bag. "Leave her be."

"Killing me to get to Klaus or his baby is not the answer!" Sophie yelled.

The elder witch rooted through her bag. "I'm not gonna kill you Sophie, I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day." She got the thing she wanted and turned to face Sophie. "Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all."

Sophie was trembling. "What are you gonna do?"

Agnes held up an antique looking, gold syringe. Sophie recognised it immediately. If Agnes injected her with it, then she lost the hold over Klaus and there was a little guilt... she killed the baby. She never wanted to kill an innocent child, not really. "No, no, Agnes, no. No, no, don't!"

She held Sophie's head down and plunged the needle into her neck.

* * *

I brought my hand up to my neck after feeling a sharp sting. "Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from my neck. There was blood on my fingers.

Rebekah rushed in. "What the hell was that?"

She brushed back my hair to look at the small wound. "It felt like I was being stabbed. Sophie..." I trailed off, realisation dawning on me. "_Sophie_."

* * *

Elijah helped Sabine up from the floor. They were in the kitchen in Rousseau's and Klaus guessed that the witches took Sophie and planned to kill his child, as they had done before.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her.

"It was Agnes." She rubbed her head as looked around. "Her men took Sophie."

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Lucy has been abducted by zealots," Klaus stated.

Elijah ignored him. "Where is she?"

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her," Sabine said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Klaus retorted.

"Look, I know she's a little...coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the one ones who can do important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah questioned.

Sabine was stunned and confused. "You know about that?"

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know."

Klaus approached them. "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three..." He grinned. "...there is no three."

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, whatsoever," Elijah said. "Now talk."

* * *

"Time for the demon spawn to snack," Rebekah called as she came into the room with a basket of apples.

I groaned. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?" She grinned and held out the basket. "Take one, the plantation's lousy with them."

I picked out the ripest one and bit into it, the juicy flavour filled my mouth, satisfying my taste-buds. I never craved apples, apparently it was a popular craving. I craved the same things I did when I wasn't pregnant - chocolate and sweets, the only new craving was milk.

"I feel fine. Maybe Sophie just had a paper cut..." I stopped and let out a small laugh. "On her neck. I just realised how ridiculous that sounds."

Rebekah chuckled. "Maybe she just dropped the book on her neck." The playful humour was replaced my a much sour one. "I'm sure it has something to do with the witches."

I didn't like being mollycoddled, but I thought I'd have some fun with it. I brought my hand up to head and pretended to faint in a drama-queen sort of way.

"Oh, I'm dying, I'm dying!" I exclaimed.

The blonde Original cracked a smile. "That's funny until you actually do die. And if you are going to drop dead, do me a favour and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."

I smiled back at her. "I remember the first day I met you. Back in Mystic Falls... I thought you were a bitch with a temper."

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

I took another bite of the lovely, juicy apple. "Nothing. I still think your a bitch. I just think it's one of your good traits."

Rebekah laughed. "Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say." Her face became serious again. I didn't like it when that happened. "Remember it when I'm gone."

I got up like a shot. "_Gone_? You can't leave!"

Rebekah was my only friend here. Well, at least I had Elijah now and a few others from college, but it was nice having another supernatural, female friend.

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so...as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop."

I didn't want her to go. I had the urge to cling onto her leg like a two year old child before their mother went to work, wailing for their mother not to leave. Being pregnant seemed to give me more childish thoughts.

"Oh..." I said, about to bite the apple.

Before I could taste it again, I felt a pang of pain in my stomach and vomit rushing up my throat. Heart burn was another symptom of pregnancy, one I hadn't experienced before.

I laid back in the chair. "What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, worried.

"I don't know. Maybe it's morning sickness..."

She placed a hand on my forehead and then my cheek, checking my temperature. "Oh, you're burning up, actually."

* * *

It felt like there was fire surrounding me, enclosing me in. Was this how the witches felt as I burned them? Probably. The baby... I couldn't lose her. I lost too many people already, but losing a child would break me. I was never good at dealing with loss or death. I pretended like it wasn't there, but I was only postponing the pain. Grief has a way of popping out when you least want it to.

It was weird being apart of this family - this corrupt, dysfunctional family. One thing was for sure, they already loved this baby and would do anything for her. Elijah - he was person who had saved me the most times. I trusted him more than anyone. Klaus... this was his child, but he wasn't acting like it was. Elijah and Rebekah showed more affection for the baby than he did. Rebekah... Rebekah loved the child in her own way. She wanted her own family, children and a husband to love her. I didn't miss the slight jealousy in her eyes as she looked at the bump or at me, but I also didn't miss how her eyes warmed and her features twisted in a small smile. She deserved what I had. She deserved a family and a baby of her own.

That's when I realised. Rebekah did all those horrible things for family. Running Elena off a bridge with the intentions of killing her, but instead turning her into a vampire. Looking for the cure... And she had been wronged about a thousand times by her brother and by us. We only saw Elena's problems, we were oblivious to anyone else's.

If I was gonna die, I wasn't going to die as someone who ignored their wrong-doings.

Rebekah dabbed a towel on my forehead. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. She looked at me oddly. "About everything. For blaming you for the things you did. You did them for family. I should have understood. I've done some God-awful things for my family and friends."

Rebekah didn't look pleased. "You've given up? You can't give up. Where's the fighting spirit?" I groaned and let my head fall to the side. She turned it to face her. "Hey! You are Lucy Gilbert! You will _not _give up without a fight! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak. Nothing to worry about."

Elijah rushed into the room, Sophie at his heel. Rebekah stood up. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah asked, referring to Sophie.

Sophie exhaled loudly. "I'm trying to help."

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can," Elijah said.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs." She looked to Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."

Elijah nodded to Rebekah, who despised the thought of being treated like dirt again. I felt for her, I really did.

She smiled sardonically, finally giving in. "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl."

She stomped out of the room, shoving the towel she had been using into her brother's chest.

"Is Davina doing the spell?" I asked Elijah, who kneeled down beside me and held the towel to my forehead.

He nodded. "You'll be fine. I made you a promise that I'd keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise."

I was sweating and struggling to breathe, but despite that, I mustered a small laugh. "You disappear for four months and you're still adamant about keeping _that _promise?"

"I will always keep that promise," Elijah said, smiling encouringly at me as I continued to struggle. It was getting worse. "Just like you'll keep fighting. You can't let the witches win."

I panted, gasping for breath. "I'm trying, Elijah. I'm trying."

* * *

I pulled the towel around me. One minute I was hot and sweating, the next I was freezing and chittering. I threw the towel to the side, but then wrapped it around me again. I must have looked crazy.

Rebekah checked my temperature again, she retreated with a sad look on her face. Elijah helped Sophie with the herbs behind me. I took a deep breath, but it wasn't enough to fill my lungs. It didn't help that I was scared out of my mind over losing my unborn child. I had just come to terms with the fact that I was pregnant... I had started loving the little person inside of me - _my _daughter - and now it was going to be taken away from me?

"She's burning up! We need to do this now," Elijah said. There was shuffling noise behind me.

"Get her in the water!" Poor Sophie Deveraux was afraid of losing her leverage. She had the life of my unborn child in her hands, and she didn't want it taken away.

Elijah jumped into the pool, his suit jacket off. I had never seen Elijah without his full suit on... Lucy Gilbert! Now is not the time to be fangirling over Elijah Mikaelson!

He helped me into the pool, his hand on my back. Sophie joined us, a cup in her hand.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah called out, panic in her voice.

"Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." She handed me a drink. "Drink this!" I gulped it down without thinking. Anything that could possibly help me or this baby. She addressed Elijah. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Hold her." I nearly did a spit-take. "It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

"This never going to work," Rebekah said skeptically from the side of the pool.

He lifted me into his arms, bridal style. "Davina will break the link, we just need time."

I clinged onto Elijah for dear life and gasped for breath, lowering my head into the water. I tried to hold my breath and then breathe, or even yawn, but nothing worked. It wasn't even short breaths, I couldn't breathe. I was gonna die! _My _baby was going to die. I needed air... I needed to calm the f- down!

"I can't breathe!" I exclaimed between gasps. "Elijah, I can't br-breath!"

"Okay, long deep breaths. Lucy! Look at me." I stared at him. "Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice." Maybe Elijah did have pixie dust... I was able to breathe again. It wasn't great, but it was what I needed to survive. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

But I wasn't. I had never felt so much damn pain in my life. This was... this was what a miscarriage felt like. It hurt like hell, but the fearing of losing my daughter was much, much stronger.

I yelled in pain as Elijah whispered, "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

And then, there was a lift. There was no pain. I felt okay. My hand went to my stomach as I looked around the pool, not noticing any blood.

"I just felt a lift," Sophie stated.

"I did too."

I stood up by myself and smiled at Elijah, still leaning against him in case something bad happened again. When I was with him... I felt so safe. Even though he was an Original who could crush me in a second. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me. It was the same with Rebekah.

Sophie stabbed herself in the palm with the back of her earring. I didn't feel anything. No sting... _nothing_. Elijah held my palm in his as we stared at it. Nothing happened. I looked up at Elijah, grateful for everything he did. This would be one great story to tell Jer at home. Not Elena... no, definitely not Elena. She'd have a panic attack. But from what Caroline told me, Elena had changed and not for the better.

I smiled at Elijah. His arm was still wound around my waist. "Come on, let's go."

I never hated someone as much as I hated Sophie Deveraux. Not even Katherine, my brother's murderer! I even tried to kill her! The urge to kill Sophie wasn't as strong since it was a different type of hate. A hate driven by the desire to protect my unborn child and maybe a little because of my pregnancy hormones. I couldn't kill Sophie, probably because of the loyalty witches felt towards each other. But I would and I could, if she ever crossed me again.

"Elijah...as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her," Sophie begged. Elijah vamped out of the pool and pulled out his phone out of his jacket. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we _need _to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him! _Lucy_! Your child will have to use ancestral magic! _Please_!"

I shook my head at her. "You're not using me anymore. You can find a different way and use someone else."

She gaped at me. I turned my attention back to Elijah as he rang someone. _Probably Klaus_.

"It's me, where are you?... Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up. Sophie looked relieved. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Sophie nodded to him gratefully. Elijah picked up his jacket and shoes and walked away.

We both turned to get out of the pool. I swam in here quite a lot. Swimming was meant to be good for the baby and besides, I always loved swimming.

I gripped Sophie's arm before she could get out. "Use me or my baby again for your purposes, I'll forget every single one of my morals and I'll kill you. And that's not an empty threat."

I let go of her and walked out of the pool. I went upstairs to my room to dry off and change. I phoned Caroline when I got out of the bathroom.

_"Hey, Lucy!" _She sounded like she was hiding something. _"How's the baby?"_

I rubbed my ever-growing tummy. "Good. Still doesn't like beef."

Caroline laughed uneasily. _"Hopefully it likes pizza!"_

"Caroline Forbes, I've been your best friend for over a decade, I can tell when your lying. So... spit it out."

_"I'm not lying!"_

"Your voice is annoyingly high. _Caroline_."

She sighed on the other end. _"I can't tell you. It'll break you."_

"I've lost my whole family save for two people, I'm pregnant with a supernatural, hybrid baby who I've come to love and I almost had a miscarriage an hour before I called you. Nope. Still not broken."

_"It's about Bonnie."_

My voice was shaky. "What about Bonnie?" She didn't answer. "_Caroline_."

"She's dead." I dropped the phone.

Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett couldn't be dead. The girl I grew up with... loved like a sister... was _dead_. No... no. I sat down on the armchair, gripping the arm rests and hyperventilating. Bonnie always seemed so... indestructable. The one person I was never afraid of dying.

And we used her. We used her for her superior magic abilities. I hadn't been a good friend to her in over a year! I left her on her own when she was dealing with expression... granted, my brother had just died, but-

_"Lucy?"_

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down and picked up the phone. "I'm okay."

_"There might be a way to get her back."_

"What?"

_"We're working with Silas. We can get her back. It's okay. Just don't do anything to harm yourself or the baby."_

I shook my head, smiling. "I won't. I'm coming home."

_"No! Lucy, it's too dangerous! Elena will kill me when she finds out I told you-"_

I flinched back slightly. "Wait... Elena? Did she tell you not to tell me? What about Jeremy?"

_"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."_

"Caroline!"

_"Fine. Look, Elena didn't want to worry you so she made us all promise not to tell you. I'm sorry."_

I laughed bitterly. "No, Caroline, I get it. Let's not tell the fragile pregnant woman that her best friend has just died."

_"We didn't know until a couple of weeks ago. Bonnie told Jeremy to keep it a secret. She died when she brought him back."_

Bonnie died... to bring my brother back? Bonnie was selfless, but... wow, I never thought she'd sacrifice herself to resurrect Jeremy.

There was a knock on the front door. I ignored it. _"But it's okay! We can bring her back."_

"I hope you can." The knocking continued and the knocker only knocked harder. "Look, I have to go. One of Klaus' minions is about to knock the door down. This is not over!"

I hung up and rushed downstairs. I opened the door.

Josh looked around me and inside. "Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not his babysitter, Josh."

"Fine! Just...tell him to call me, please."

The boy looked genuinely terrified. "Alright," I said. "You'll be fine."

I shut the door and went into the living room. There was a book opened on the table.

_A Poison Tree_

I was angry with my friend:  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow  
And I watered it in fears,  
Night and morning with my tears;  
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles.  
And it grew both day and night,  
'Til it bore an apple bright.  
And my foe beheld it shine.  
And he knew that it was mine,  
And into my garden stole  
When the night had veiled the pole;  
In the morning glad I see  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree.

A very... uh... possessive and dark poem. Klaus was the one who read it, I presumed, since it was in front of where he had been seated.

I dropped the book on the table as if it had burnt me. Maybe it had.

Someone knocked on the door. _Josh_. I swear to God that boy has no sense whatsoever.

"Ugh! What now Josh?" I pulled open the door to see a man I didn't recognise. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met." I pursed my lips and tried to shut the door in his face, but before it could close, he put his foot in the way. "Now, now, no need to be hostile. I lived here before and I thought I'd check the place out."

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying not to show my fear.

He shrugged. "Why would I want anything? It seems like you know who I am. Friend of Klaus'?"

"Something like that," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Really? Klaus doesn't seem the type who'd take in a helpless pregnant girl," Marcel quipped.

"This 'pregnant girl' isn't exactly helpless."

Marcel grinned. "Is that so?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Please just leave."

"Whatever you say, uh..." He trailed off, trying to get me to finish it off with my name.

"Sarah," I answered with a smirk. "Or is it Danielle? Maybe it's Emma. I can't really remember." I tilted my head to the side, pretending to be thinking. "Oh well. You have a good day, sir."

This time, I shut the door fully and pressed my back against it.

That was close.

* * *

I went out to the pool again and grabbed the towel. I heard bushes rustling and spun around. If I got caught, I was so going to do magic. I didn't care about Marcel's stupid rules anymore. Maybe I was developing a 'f- the world' kind of attitude, but I was tired of playing by everyone else's rules but my own.

There was nothing there. I turned back around and stepped towards the door. My journey back inside was put to a halt when someone placed a firm hand on my shoulder and injected me with something.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Tyler next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	7. Bloodletting

_Bloodletting_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these." Marcel showed the crowd a ring. "A daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!" The vampires formed a circle. "Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!"

The two vampires fought for the ring. The other nightwalkers cheered them on. In the end, Felicia, the girl, won.

"Damn, girl! Not bad!"

Klaus and Elijah burst into the courtyard. The hybrid snapped Felicia's neck. The cheering stopped and the room was dead silent.

"Good evening!" Klaus boomed. "I'd like a word."

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give it to us or ... we kill everyone here. Starting with you," Elijah told the King of the Quarter.

Marcel didn't appear to be afraid, if anything, he just got angrier. "You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

"Your home, is it?" Klaus snarled.

"The girl! I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about that girl in the old plantation house? Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude, likes to mess around with people?" Yup, that described Lucy in a sentence, Klaus thought. "Who is she, anyway? She wouldn't even tell me her name," Marcel said.

"Her name's Lucy and she's an old friend." Klaus grinned. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

_Especially if they're carrying my child._

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Lucy, answered the door, we exchanged hellos - that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Lucy isn't here, then where is she?"

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open. I was in the back of a trick with a rope tying my wrists together. I was being kidnapped! I squinted my eyes at the truck, but nothing happened. My magic wasn't working! Was this a freaking witch trick or something? Did the extremists get me? Last thing I remember was that I was going to do some laundry and then _black. _

I tried kicking the back window. This looked strangely familiar... like really familiar. Like the second time I had sex familiar. Someone stole Tyler's truck? Guess he wasn't too happy about that.

The trunk opened. I saw Tyler and I sighed in relief. "Seriously?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed. "Thank God! Some lunatic is trying to kill me, must be one of the witches-" He didn't move. No expression crossed his face. "Tyler?" Then it hit me. "You're trying to kill me." He didn't respond and I panicked. "Tyler!"

I kicked him in the stomach, but I was no match for him. He was a hybrid for God's sake. I was scared... terrified. Trembling, actually, but I wasn't about to let my baby die.

"You don't want to fight me, Lucy," he said, tying my ankles together. "You know you can't beat a hybrid."

He pulled my out of the trunk and threw me over his shoulder. I slapped his back as hard as I could. I tried to give him a migraine, but once again, it didn't work. It felt like a part of me was being blocked.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "Tyler Lockwood! You backstabbing piece of shit! I took your virginity! We have sex in that freakin' truck! Does that mean nothing to you? Caroline-"

His grip on me tightened. "Shut up!" he yelled.

* * *

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asked Klaus as they sat in Marcel's courtyard, surrounded by odd looking vampires.

"You do realise they can hear you?" Klaus countered, somewhat amused.

"You do realise I don't care?"

Marcel showed up, Sabine following him. "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box. But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl."

Marcel turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Klaus inquired.

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep," Marcel said, leaving.

"Can you find her?" Elijah asked Sabine.

"I can try."

* * *

Tyler let me down once we reached a small cottage in the middle of no where. "What is this place?"

"The armpit of Louisiana," Tyler answered, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

I backed away from him. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on you." He cut the rope that bounded by legs together by my ankles.

"You attacked me, remember, Tyler? You kidnapped me from my own backyard!"

"It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'!" Tyler snapped. "You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I dated back in Mystic Falls. Who helped people, who would have died for her family. Now you're living with the monster that killed your Aunt Jenna."

Sadness rushed through me at the mention of Aunt Jenna. I never did get over her death. Sometimes, I still expected her to rush out of the kitchen, yelling that she had set the stove on fire again.

I took a deep breath. "Tyler, I am so sorry - about _everything _- but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"You mean you're pregnant?" I raised an eyebrow. "A hybrid-witch baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've made a few witch friends on the way myself. One of them had a vision about that baby. Gave me the neccessary tools to take you out. I knew I couldn't take you if you had your powers, so she gave me this." He took out a phial, half-full with some green liquid. "It's a potion. It'll make your magic useless for about four hours at a time. Speaking of which, heard you come from some big-shot witch family. Turns out I know where they lived. Klaus killed them too. He left you and that Rosemary baby as the last Petrovas."

I looked around past Tyler. There was a girl... she could help me.

"Hey!" She ran away, startled. "Help me!"

"They can't help you!" Tyler said. "They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires."

A dude walked up the steps to the old shack. "Is that her?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside."

"Tyler? Tyler freakin' Lockwood, I swear to God-"

"_Shut it_!"

* * *

The locator spell preformed by Sabine led them out to the Bayou. The captor wasn't very intelligent then, Klaus presumed.

"You seem quite determined to find the pretty little witch," Klaus noted.

"I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down," Elijah mocked, not even sparing Klaus a glance.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Lucy by assuming the role of family patriarch. Of course, she has around a hundred suitors lining up already, including Stefan Salvatore."

"If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake," Elijah said. "But if I do remember correctly, you were quite fond of her back in Mystic Falls. What changed, brother?"

Klaus sniffed around. Truth was, he still cared about the Petrova witch, but then he caught on. He didn't give up, he was ready to wait for her. Maybe after the baby was born she'd show interest. Klaus knew that there was something that felt for him... she did sleep with him after all. His behaviour after their encounter seemed to be what put her off.

He smelt something... Tyler Lockwood's scent. And it was his truck in front of him.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked.

"No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...Tyler Lockwood."

"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Lucy?" Elijah questioned, fearing the answer.

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." He leeped into the trunk, pulled a blanket out of the car and sniffed it. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else that you would like to share?"

"Well, there was this business with his mum..."

Elijah looked as though he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "You killed his mother. Wonderful."

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus insisted.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Lucy?"

Klaus was angry. "So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite-"

That seemed to stir something behind his brother's calm facade. "Niklaus, so help me..."

"Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself."

* * *

Tyler had me tied to a fireplace in a small shack. When I got my powers back... I spent my time thinking of all the ways I could make that bastard suffer.

"Tyler! Don't do this," I begged. "Whatever you're about to do... This is me. _Lucy_. Lucy Gilbert. Forget about Klaus. This is me! I'm your friend!"

"No friend of mine sleeps with Klaus."

"Forget about him!" I said, trying to save mine and the baby's life. "Please, Tyler! I made a mistake. We all make mistakes... Caroline! _Caroline_! If you kill me, imagine how upset she'd be." I was getting somewhere here. "She's already lost Bonnie. And she's really excited about this baby-"

All the progress I was making just disappeared when I mentioned the baby. It turned to hate and anger. "She knows? She knows and she didn't tell me?"

I shook my head frantically. "No. Nope. She knows nothing. I was... uh... talking about a different baby!"

"You've always been a bad liar, Lucy."

I scoffed. "Oh, Ty, I am a great liar." I was trying to be casual with him... still not working. And I couldn't get down on my knees... "Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep me and the baby safe. So, if you hurt me, they'll kill you."

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?"

I gaped. "Caroline-" I tried, but then the guy - _Dwayne _- came into the shack.

"You ready for this?"

Dwayne nodded. "Let's do it."

"Let's do what?" I exclaimed as Tyler rooted in a bag and took out a syringe. "Tyler? What the hell!"

Dwayne held me down by gripping my arms. Tyler crouched down in front of me and lifted up my top. I was panicking. What would Elijah do? He'd wear a killer suit and say something really awesome right about now... _Not helping! _What would Klaus do? He'd kill everyone here, but I was defenseless so I couldn't do anything. I was as weak as a... as a _human_.

"Tyler, no! Please! Please don't do this!"

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most," Tyler said.

I struggled in Dwayne's grip. "Tyler! Please! PLEASE!"

He plunged the syringe into my stomach and took some of my blood - or rather, the baby's blood. I didn't scream, even though it hurt like hell. I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

Tyler stood up, looking at the blood. Dwayne stood in front of him. My jaw dropped when he plunged the needle into his neck and then... and then he snapped his neck and Dwayne fell to the floor. Dead.

I pursed my lips tightly together as my nostrils flared. What the hell was wrong with him?

He dragged Dwayne's limp body over to the other side of the room. "Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered."

"For you to kill him?" I asked.

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with _your_ blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby," Tyler explained.

And I caught on. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid! What the hell, Tyler? That's impossible!"

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use it's blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

I clenched my fist. "You know what? I am so _sick _of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." He grabbed a knife from his bag and put it on the table. "No way I'd let that happen."

"How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" I asked.

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy?" He shook his head. "Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing."

I glared at Tyler. This was what Klaus drove him to? What he made him into? I felt sorry for him.

He looked at me. "You're gonna have to feed on her," Tyler said to Dwayne.

"What?" I exclaimed. He picked up the knife and approached me. "No!"

Tyler sliced the side of my neck open. I groaned and screamed and kneed him in his 'package' but nothing worked.

"Do it," Tyler ordered the new hybrid.

Dwayne staggered over to me and bit into my neck. If that was how humans felt... then I felt so sorry for them. It stung and it felt like I was being ripped open. Dwayne pulled himself away from me and crouched in pain. Tyler shoved him out of the cottage.

The knife! Tyler left the knife! I stretched my arm out as much as I could, but I couldn't reach it. A grabbed a broke chair's leg and brought my knees up to my chest, hiding the leg behind me.

Did Klaus really know? And here I thought he actually loved his child. He was only using her to make an army of hybrid slaves. So much for his redemption...

A few minutes later, Tyler came back into the shack.

"It worked, didn't it?" I asked. "He's a hybrid."

"If Klaus gets ahold of you, if he gets that child - He wins," Tyler stated.

"Then help me hide the baby from him." He gripped the knife that had been lying on the floor. "Help me run!" He approached me. "We can go back to Mystic Falls. Tyler-"

"He'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says," Tyler said.

I was scared. I was terrified of my _best friend_. I trusted Tyler and he... he betrayed me for revenge. I got it, though, Klaus ruined his life. But he should have been able to let me go and find another way to ruin Klaus' life.

"Tyler! Whatever you're thinking of doing... whatever you're about to do... there has to be another way. Y-You're not like this!"

Tyler shook his head and continued to approach me. I gripped the broken chair leg, ready to use it as soon as he was close enough. I shouldn't feel bad about this! He was going to kill me.

I shoved the stake into his gut. Tyler screamed in pain and yanked it out.

"That was stupid!" Tyler said.

It only made him angrier. Dwayne came into the room like a shot. "Get away from her!"

Tyler looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you care?"

"I said get away!"

"You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Tyler growled.

Sire bond! He was sire bonded to me! This was kinda cool... _focus_!

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me... and the baby! He's going to kill you too, he said that hybrids are too dangerous to live. You _need _to stop him!"

"SHUT UP!" Tyler roared.

He was really telling me to shut up or shut it a lot today. Was I really that loud?

Dwayne tossed Tyler across the room. He landed back-first on the floor. When he got up, Dwayne ran to tackle him. Tyler had dropped the knife! I reached out to get it and clutched it in my hand. I cut the rope with the knife and ran out of the shack, only turning around once to see that Tyler ripped Dwayne's heart out. Another death because of me and this baby.

I sprinted as fast as I could through the woods, gripping Tyler's knife firmly. I hid behind a tree, panting for breath. I heard someone approaching and readied the knife. I pounced away from the tree, ready to plunge it into Tyler's shoulder or gut, wherever my instincts led me to do.

But it was just Elijah. He gripped my wrist to stop me from plunging the knife into his face. Understandable...

Words couldn't describe how relieved I was to see Elijah.

He smiled at me. "Forgive me. I thought you were in danger, it appears I was mistaken."

I sighed in relief and jumped into Elijah's arms. His hand stroked the back of my head and I never felt so safe in my life.

"Elijah!" I exclaimed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!"

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll take you home."

He turned around to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder before he could. "Elijah, there's something you need to know about the baby."

* * *

"Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation. He could care less about the baby, he just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids minions." I looked up to Elijah before he looked away, troubled about the news. "Although...the way that Dwayne was acting...it was more like he was sired to me."

My daughter would be able to make her own hybrids. Who knew what she was able to do? The vampire blood in her system could have meant that she wouldn't die of over-exertion, she could sire hybrids... what if the witches were right? If my baby turned evil, who was going to stop her?

No one.

"I should take you home," Elijah said.

I stood up. "Are you serious, Elijah? Home to what?"

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself," Elijah said.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," I told him, walking away.

Of course, Elijah had to follow me.

* * *

Klaus was waiting at the shack when we returned. He shoved Dwayne's body in front of us.

"There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This-" He kicked his body over. "-appears to be a hybrid."

I gulped and eyed him sadly. "His name was Dwayne."

"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?"

My blood boiled as I stomped towards him. "As if you didn't know!"

Elijah held me back and stood in front of me protectively. Klaus smiled vindictively. "Ah, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Lucy here to test a theory. That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Futhermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

I knew I was wrong when I saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. "And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from _her_."

He made me sound like I was a freakin' seductress, or a succubus or something!

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Lucy or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" He did his best Klaus impression. "'Every king needs an heir!'"

It was pretty good, but it angered me that Klaus said that about his own child. Maybe he didn't know about her ability to sire hybrids, but his purpose for wanting the child may have been debatable.

"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator..." he paused for a second but spitting out with more venom "...a _bastard_." Klaus approached us, still hurt and angry. God! I wish I didn't say anything. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Lucy hangs onto your every word, it's clear she feels the same way!" He stopped, as if he wanted me to tell him he was wrong. But he wasn't wrong. I admired Elijah, he was kind to me. Klaus just saw me as his baby-carrier. "No doubt my child will as well."

My heart broke for him. He was worried that his child would prefer Elijah to him.

"Brother, if-" Elijah started kindly, only to be interrupted by Klaus.

"You've said all that needs to be said, brother." He stepped away from us. "But you," he turned to me. "You I didn't expect! After everything I've done for you, you'd still doubt my intentions?"

I sighed, trying to choose my words carefully, not to anger him further. "Well, I- see. You're not exactly the most... moral of people."

"And Elijah is?" Klaus asked angrily.

I threw my arms up in the air. "He hasn't choked me! He didn't kill my aunt! You're not Mr. Saint-guy or anything!"

Then I realised I said the wrong thing and shut my mouth closed before I could say anything else. I had to resist the urge to slap my head.

"Well then," Klaus started. "I'll play the role I've been given."

That's what I was afraid of. He turned around to walk away, but vamped over to Elijah and bit him on the neck. I covered my mouth to muffle a scream and ran over to Elijah.

"You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both."

* * *

"You should sit down," I said. "I've seen the effects of a werewolf bite before, you'll need your rest."

"The bite won't kill me. Like Niklaus himself, it's more of a nuisance than anything," Elijah replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm eventually going to need a ride home." I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile in return, but it looked as if his mind was somewhere far, far away. "You're thinking about Klaus."

Elijah sighed heavily. "Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the thousand years that we have been together, my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts. But, then again, so has Rebekah. So have I."

"I have too. It's apart of the package of being _alive_. But most people die before the list gets embarrassing," I said, smiling. "I guess that's the downside to being immortal and invincible." I frowned and bit my lip awkwardly. "I feel horrible. I should have known... the whole reason Klaus wanted to make hybrids was so he wouldn't be alone. Everything he's done, it's because he doesn't want to be the only one of his kind. I can relate to that."

I sat on a wooden chair. It creaked, and I was afraid it about to break. The people here... Tyler was right. They didn't have much to live for. Marcel seemed to be as much of a psychopath as Klaus. Maybe more charismatic. I couldn't imagine sentencing someone to live like this.

"Some of them, your family, were kind people." My eyes shot up to meet his warm gaze. "They didn't want anything to do with traveler magic, so they accepted whatever help they could get. They killed supernatural creatures and buried them in their garden to garner their power. Bisera and Anastasiya were the exceptions. They wanted more power. The magic from a dead werewolf or vampire wasn't enough to satisfy their insatiable desire for power. They sought to use an Original. Bisera was incredibly beautiful, powerful and intelligent. Klaus fell in love with her, but then she betrayed him. Klaus slaughtered the lot of them."

I took a deep breath. There had to be someone else out there who was like me. Maybe someone from the witch who escaped's line.

"Anastasiya... Sophie mentioned her. Who was she?" I asked him.

"An elder. I presume you know what that is?" I nodded. "Her desire for power was as strong as Bisera's. She's the one who orchestrated the plan. Anastasiya was barely in her thirties, but she was powerful. Magic became her obsession and power her only thought. Quite pitiful actually."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

This coven sounded like a group of people I'd hate. I wouldn't kill people for power! _No_! That was just plain wrong! As much as I hated Klaus, I understood why he killed her and Anastasiya, but _all _ of them, seriously? Just because one person is a bitch doesn't mean you have to slaughter the rest of her coven like pigs.

Elijah reached out and touched my arm soothingly. He smiled. "I've seen you grow, Lucy. From a teenage witch who didn't want anything to do with her powers to the powerful witch and the kind woman who you are today. And I can assure you, you are nothing like that."

"I'm the last of my kind," I realised, letting out a small laugh. "Now I know how Klaus felt."

As much kindness as Klaus had shown me in the past, he was cruel, but sometimes that, uh, turned me on. Elijah was much kinder and moral. His eyes were warmer... chocolate, like Elena's. I found myself thinking about him too often lately. It was wrong, so damn wrong.

Klaus was dangerous and thrilling. It felt so wrong when I thought about him, but then...it kind of felt right. Elijah... he made me feel safe, loved. He didn't view me as some baby machine and I saw that. He liked me for me. Klaus liked me for me before all this. I wondered... what changed?

God, I was acting Katherine-like. One brother didn't show interest so I jumped into the arms of the other. Maybe it was Elena-like... Probably a Petrova thing.

I realised I was staring and blushed. "There's a plant," I started, not daring to look at him but rather at the door. "I can mix it into boiling water and it'll ease the werewolf bite. You'll still have hallucinations, but they won't be as bad."

"You've done this before?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and shot him a small smile. "_No_. You're my test subject." I threw my hands in the air. "Of course I've done this before."

* * *

_**A/N: Have any of you seen the new trailer for Season Two of the Originals? I mean... wow. It was epic! I rewatched it about a hundred times!**_

_**Review, follow, fave!**_


	8. The River in Reverse

_The River in Reverse_

I was up all night making the remedy. The potion was coming along nicely. It was the only thing I could think of, since the only cure for a werewolf bite was Klaus' blood, and since Klaus was the one who bit Elijah... well, let's say he wouldn't be to willing to save his big brother from the hallucinations he intended to cause.

I left the distusting-looking liquid and went outside to answer my phone. Bonnie calling. My blood boiled as I 'angrily' answered the phone.

"Whoever this is... it's _not_ funny."

_"Lucy?"_

It really was Bonnie, my witchy best friend. I smiled through tears. "Bon?"

_"Hey."_ I could tell she was crying too. "_You're crying for me?"_

I laughed. "Of course I'm crying for you, plus the pregnancy hormones-" I stopped myself and shut my mouth tightly. "Bonnie, uh..."

_"You're pregnant? I know. Caroline told me already and I'm cool with it,"_ Bonnie said. _"Just make sure to call it Bonnie if it's a girl."_

"No way!" I exclaimed. "That can be her middle name. And I know it's a girl."

_"Aw!"_ Bonnie squealed. _"Caroline didn't tell me that! Have you guys picked a name?"_

"Uh..." I stammered. "I've been a little busy with being captured, to be honest."

The Bennett witch sighed on the other end. _"Who captured you?"_

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell Caroline."

_"Why can't I-"_

"Bonnie Bennett..."

_"Fine! I won't tell her."_

I took a deep breath and answered honestly. "Tyler."

_"Tyler? Tyler kidnapped you?"_

"Uh-huh," I said. "But it was kind of... um... justified?" It came out like a question. "I mean, he wanted revenge on Klaus-"

_"He attacked you and your baby! I have to tell Caroline-"_

"You tell Caroline and I'll kill you, Bonnie B!"

She laughed. _"I've already been dead, Luce. You'd really send me back?"_

I heard Elijah groan inside the hut. "No, Bon. I love you too much. Look, I'm gonna come home soon. I don't know how, but I will. Send my love to everyone, but for now, I have to take care of Elijah who's been bitten by a very angry and stubborn Klaus."

_"What?"_

"Long story short, Elijah and I doubted Klaus' intentions with the baby because it's blood can make hybrids and finish the transition, so... Klaus being Klaus bit him."

Bonnie gasped. _"Is the baby a doppelganger?"_

"I hope not. We have enough of those running about," I said. "I think it's the whole nature needing a balance, but seriously Bon-Bon, I have an Original needing to be taken care of."

_"Right. I'll talk to you later."_

"You got it."

She hung up and I walked back into the hut. The potion was finished.

I poured the potion into a small cup and handed it to Elijah. "Drink this."

Elijah gulped it down, but coughed and vomited some of it up. "Forgive me. Please."

I shook my head. "It's okay. You're forgetting that you're talking to a pregnant woman who had to through morning sickness for four months. Vomit doesn't frighten me." I gave him a reassuring smile and took the cup from him, placing it on the table. "Remind me to annihilate your brother once your healthy."

"Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line," Elijah said, beads of sweat on his forget.

He was incredibly pale. "Are you okay? Wait... stupid question, you're not okay."

I pulled over a wooden chair beside his bed and sunk a cloth into the water. I had got the water from a river a while away, since I needed it for the potion.

I dabbed it onto his forehead gently. "I'm fine. The potion is working already. You should continue your talk with Bonnie."

"You're still in pain," I said. "I'm not leaving you like this."

"Lucy, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin I'll start to see things. You must leave me here," Elijah told me.

I shook my head. "I'm staying. You took care of me when I was sick, let me help you."

* * *

"All right, I'm here," Marcel said, bolting into the room full of vampires. The guy Tyler sat in an armchair in front of him. "Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor, son of a bitch, has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle."

No one stirred and Marcel nodded to Tyler. "You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the witch, Lucy Gilbert, he's been hiding from you all comes in. She came from my town. She was one of my best friends and then she ended up hooking up with him. Now she's pregnant with his kid."

"What the hell is this?" Diego spat.

"Just listen," Marcel told him.

"When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bread werewolves into creatures like him. You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside we were loyal to him. Like, supernaturally loyal."

"Right, and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets?" Diego asked suspiciously.

"That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it," Marcel said.

"And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal."

"Because that is what Klaus does." All of the vampire turned to see Rebekah enter the room. "Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler."

"Rebekah. Long time no see."

"What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born," Rebekah said, angry that the hybrid wanted to kill her niece.

"Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right," Tyler replied.

"I believe you've mistaken the lady's intentions." Marcel grinned.

Diego butt in again. "Alright. What's going on?"

"You're absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them," Rebekah said to Marcel.

"She's not here to fight us, she's here to help us."

"That's right. But first..."

Rebekah vamped up to Tyler and snapped his neck easily. She plopped down on the chair and crossed her legs, like she did that everyday.

"That is enough talk about harming that baby. Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to."

* * *

I crouched down in front of the lake as I filled the bucket with more water. It was a nice, the Bayou... if you didn't count the obvious poverty. The conditions they lived in... that they were forced to endure were terrible. I couldn't imagine having to live like that.

I jumped back to reality when I heard Elijah groan in pain. I rushed into the shack and sat down on the bed, laying his head on my lap. I put a hand on his forehead, he was flaming hot. In more ways than one... wink, wink.

_Now is not the right time to think dirty thoughts about Elijah!_

"Celeste?" Elijah said, running his hands up my arms.

I shifted awkwardly and tried not to look at him. Okay... so he thought I was some chick called Celeste. That wasn't weird at all...

Elijah gasped when he realised he was hallucinating. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Celeste," I told him.

Elijah looked concerned. "Did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is... this is..." He sat up in on the bed.

"This is fine, Elijah. You're sick, I'm taking care of you. End of, no arguments."

He looked around suspiciously. "We're being watched," he stated.

I stood up abruptly and walked outside. My eyes widened when I saw a girl with blonde hair standing outside the shack. She ran away as soon as she saw me.

"Hey! You!" I yelled.

She didn't come back.

* * *

Any spell I could think of, I muttered as I held a cloth to Elijah's head. At least the potion was working somewhat. Usually the victim would be in much more pain. Not that I had any experience of an Original recieving a hybrid bite.

"No, I'm much happier taking in such a wonderous view. It's perfection."

I tried to ignore what Elijah was saying. This was his private life, none of my business. He didn't want me knowing any of it, but it wasn't like I could become deaf.

"I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place."

So, Celeste was a witch?

"Yes. He certainly needs a little discipline. A spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come."

He had a fetish for _spanking_? I bit my lip to hold in the laughter. I could never mention this to him... maybe in a couple of months when we were over this ordeal.

Elijah shuddered and grunted. "Lucy, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave."

"I'm staying, Elijah!" I insisted, a little angry and annoyed. "What is your deal? Why don't you let people take care of you?"

"There are consequences for those that care," he said, almost snappishly, though his voice softened as he continued. "I will not have you pay that price."

"You're not putting me in danger. You can't kill me _and _have weird sex dreams from two hundred years ago _at the same time_." I tried to lighten the mood and laughed. I even got a small smile from Elijah. "So get over it, Mister Original. For the six hundredth time today, I'm staying."

"What about our visitor? What does she want?" Elijah asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me. It's not like she stuck around long enough to tell me why she's been watching us. Maybe she's just having a nice midday stroll through the Bayou."

Elijah chuckled, although it came out strained and weak.

* * *

Elijah was panting loudly. His fever was taking a turn for the worse. It was at the stage before death - when most vampires would die. Which was a good sign, I suppose. Things had to get bad before they could get better.

The water dripped off the cloth and into the basin after I squeezed it. I pressed it to Elijah's forehead.

"Celeste. Forgive me. I'm sorry."

It looked like Elijah was in love with Celeste. I never used that term lightly. Love was, to me, when two people would do anything for each other - including sacrifice their own life. There were only a handful of people on this earth that I loved. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan. Elijah was getting in there. As a friend, of course.

Elijah jumped up. His face was twisted in anger and fear. I got up and reached out an arm to him. "Elijah?"

He gripped my arm roughly. His face morphed into something akin to a vampire's predatory face, but weaker.

"Niklaus! I'll kill you, you _bastard_!"

"Elijah?" I whimpered, backing away from him as he approached me. "Elijah? It's me. It's Lucy."

My air pipes were cut off as Elijah clutched my neck and pressed me against the wall. I struggled to breathe. I attempted kneeing him in the groin, but his hold on me was too firm to do anything.

All of a sudden, his weight was lifted off me and he fell to the floor, a stake in his back. I looked up to see the blonde woman I saw earlier.

"Hello to you too," I said.

* * *

The girl lit a fire outside of the hut. "I'm Eve. I've been following you because you brought an Original to a werewolf country which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skadaddled."

"What happened?"

"Marcel happened," Eve said gruffly. "He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them."

"What curse?"

"Swap nature around, inside out. Made it so their natural stay as wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry. That crescent moon birthmark - that's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna get found out."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can help with the curse. I'm a witch-"

"I know," she said. I looked at her in surprise. "But it won't work. It has to be done by a witch of the same bloodline."

"Why did you help me?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to make a deal." I raised an eyebrow. "Those wolves... they've been following you. Say they've felt connected to that baby of yours." I clutched my stomach instinctively. "It's Klaus Mikaelson's, the Original Hybrid."

"What has that got to with anything?"

She shook her head. "Right. The wolves also have been following a girl called Hayley-" My mouth opened slightly. "-You know her?"

"I've had a few run ins," I said. "She came into my town once. What do you want with Hayley?"

"I'm a little sentimental." She smiled. "The other werewolves said that she's been looking for us - we're her family. I want you to find her and tell her where we are. Also, tell her to keep this-" she slipped down her top and showed me a burnt mark on her shoulder. "-covered."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And why would I do that?"

"I saved your life." I was about to object, but she continued. "Look, there aren't many of us left. I know you're the last remaining Petrova, maybe you can muster some sympathy for a dying species and a broken family. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate, but I am. Please."

She pulled at the right strings, anyway. I sighed in defeat and nodded, her face lit up when I did. "I'll find her. I don't know how, but I will."

Eve smiled. "Thank you."

Elijah walked out of the shack, looking as fine as ever. "Good evening. I think I might have something which belongs to you."

He held up the stake Eve used against him.

"Elijah, it's okay. Are you alright?" I asked him.

"The wound is healed, the fever is broken but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back."

"I have to get him home," I said to Eve. "But I'll keep that promise."

She nodded to me. "Thanks, Lucy."

Did I tell her my name? Stupid stalker wolves.

Eve left. "What happened?" Elijah asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed a loud and regretful sigh. "I just made an epic promise I'm not sure I can keep. Damn you for rubbing off on me."

* * *

We pulled into the plantation's driveway."So... thanks for the ride," I said awkwardly.

Elijah smiled. "Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you, I would never want that."

I shook my head. "You weren't yourself." There was an inward battle in the pit of my stomach. Should I mention Celeste or not? Curiousity won. "Elijah, what happened to Celeste?"

"That's not important."

"It is, Elijah. A thousand years of trauma and memories and that's what you think about when you're at your most vulnerable?" I asked. "Show me."

He gave in finally. His hand brushed a loose hair of mine aside. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the vision. Elijah laid his hand gently at the side of my head.

It was like I was transported to eighteenth-nineteenth century New Orleans.

A woman I presumed to be Celeste was lying underneath water... dead. Elijah lifted her up, pressed his forehead on hers before roaring.

I was brought back to modern times. "It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch. Courtesy of my wonderful brother."

"She died because of Klaus?"

"She died because of me. Because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reigns while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste paid the price," Elijah said.

So Elijah was forced to spend every waking moment of his life supervising his little brother?

"You know, I kind of admire you for that." He shot me a questioning look. "You're so devouted to your family. Even though it's... it's..." I sighed, trying to think of a better word for it, but settled on the one I had. "Broken."

"To me, the very definition of the word 'broken' suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task. My brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself, to... to your child?" Elijah said.

I laid my hand on top of Elijah's in a comforting gesture. He shook his head. "Please, Lucy. You've seen what happens."

He clasped my hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. A moment later, he got out of the car. I followed him and gripped his shoulder before he could go any further.

"I'm not going to let you having some trust issues get in the way of us being friends," I said firmly. "But I'll promise you something, Elijah. I'm not going anywhere." I gave him a small smile. "I'm too stubborn to die."

His eyes stared into mine for any flicker of doubt. It was true. Anytime I got myself into a mucky situation, I always got myself out. Now, I had more motivation to stay alive, other than the little baby growing inside of me.

His face finally broke out into a smile. "I've never met someone quite like you, Lucy."

I smiled, ear-to-ear. "I'm one of a kind."

Suddenly, the grin dropped from his face and his expression became much more serious. "I suggest you stay out here while I talk to Niklaus."

"Why?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please."

The corner of my mouth twitched and I hesitated, but nodded eventually. "I'll stay."

* * *

"Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah asked as she heard Lucy and Elijah's exchange. She only hoped Klaus wasn't listening.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!"

Elijah rushed into the room. "Niklaus, don't you dare!"

"Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Lucy!"

"This has nothing to do with Lucy," Elijah insisted.

He pointed the dagger towards Elijah. "It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she stepped foot into New Orleans. And now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father!"

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Rebekah shouted. "It was the same with Lucy! It's always the same thing!"

"Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Gave Lucy all the space she wanted. Of course she didn't want to associate with the bastard brother!" He turned to Rebekah. "Looked the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together... and _rot_."

He turned the dagger the other way around and offered it to Elijah. The elder brother eyed it, before taking it out of Niklaus' grip gingerly.

* * *

I heard some of it. Bits and pieces... my name was mentioned a few times. I hugged my knees as I sat on the step. It was silent in their now, which scared me a little.

I turned around slightly as Klaus busted out of the plantation house. "You're coming with me, Lucy."

"And why would I do that?" I asked him.

He made his way over to the car. "Because, Lucy, that child you carry and perhaps you yourself - _occassionally_ - are the only things on this earth that matters to me." I was about to object to being called a 'thing'. "Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose." He held open the door, a scowl on his face. "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car."

I pursed my lips and stood up, marching my way to the car.

* * *

Surprisingly, Klaus went to the plantation at one o'clock in the night to get my stuff. Klaus Mikaelson, the kidnapping bastard, actually cares about my possessions!

The room wasn't that nice. I preferred the one back in the plantation... to be honest, I preferred the one in my house back in Mystic Falls. You know... the house I kinda burnt down. Bad decision. It felt good for about ten minutes. All the pain just burnt to ashes... along with my stuff. And a week later I realised how many things burnt with the house. Like my _toothbrush_ and my books.

Even the Salvatore boarding house would be better than this place. I didn't have a clue where to go.

I opened my laptop and typed in the password. Being treated as a walking incubator would _not _disrupt me getting my degree. I didn't miss too many lectures, despite everything.

I didn't even look up when Klaus entered the room. "Ever the studious scholar." Continuing to type, I ignored him. "Come on, love! What more do you want? A heart felt apology? Written in a letter, perhaps?" I kept my mouth shut tight. "Rebekah aligned herself with Marcel, my _enemy _and Elijah was taking you away from me!"

Scoffing, I shut down my laptop and stood up. "Taking me away from you? Seriously? I was never _yours_!"

"You're carrying my child!" he insisted, approaching me.

I scoffed. "So that means I'm suddenly _yours_? What? Is this the fifteenth hundreds? You know, I'd be happy to be your friend if you'd actually treat me with respect."

"Fine then," Klaus agreed. "I'll treat you with respect. Happy?"

"That means no choking, no insituations that I am 'yours,' no more leaving me out of important decisions and no more jealousy towards Elijah," I demanded.

"I'm not jealous," Klaus scoffed, getting angrier. He was starting to scare me a little. "Even if I was, it would be completely justified."

"How?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air.

"Because you are mine."

He pressed his lips onto his as his hands clasped my shoulders. I tried to fight him, but he was stronger... even more than Elijah. I felt something for Klaus, but then he did things like this and I didn't know where the hell I stood with him.

I pounded on his chest and my protests were muffled by his lips on mine. Finally, he broke away from the kiss.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "I just tell you that I'm not yours! That I'd be happy to be your friend if you'd treat me with some freakin' respect and then you... you do _that_! What part of 'I'm not yours' do you not understand? Why are you acting like this?" He didn't answer me. "Klaus, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with you, that's what's wrong with me!" Klaus roared. I tightened my lips firmly together so I didn't gasp or say something incredibly stupid. "I've given you space... time to think about how you felt for me, but instead you use it to trifle with my brother! It must be some curse when a man falls for a Petrova woman, they always seem to fall for their brother. Tatia, Katerina, Elena... you're all the same." He let out a dark chuckle. "It's was rather amusing actually, watching the Salvatore brothers snivel over Elena. I never did get what they saw in her. You, however, you caught my eye. A few months later, Stefan finally caught on and fell for the shy, insecure doppelganger's sister. And you were oblivious. You've grown, Lucy, but you're still the same insecure witch from Mystic Falls, craving attention from someone. So when someone offers... you jump! Quite pathetic, really, isn't it? I think that was Tatia's problem too... and Katerina's. The attention got to their heads as well."

He was actually comparing me to Katherine? Katherine _f-ing _Pierce? I'd rather be called a homewrecker than be compared to that bitchy doppelganger.

I stomped over to him, anger pulsing through my veins. "I am not Katherine, nor am I Tatia. I don't crave attention because I don't need it. But you do. You want someone to love you, to be loyal to you no matter what. That's why you created hybrids, wasn't it? You didn't want to be alone." He narrowed his eyes at me, but I didn't stop. "Well, here's a thought. You're not alone. You're never alone! You push people away because you're afraid they'll hurt you or they've disappointed you and I... I feel sorry for you."

"Too bad I don't need your pity, then. Isn't it?"

* * *

_**A/N: As always, you guys are the best! Thanks for your support by following, favouriting or reviewing. It keeps me going. **_


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

_Reigining Pain in New Orleans_

Klaus tapped his glass with his fork, garnering everyone's attention. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." He gestured towards a group of waiters and waitresses. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." I flinched when the humans slit their wrists with knives, letting their blood flow into the glass. "Our victories, and our defeats." He smirked at Marcel, who ignored him. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..."

"...and the party never ends!" Marcel finished.

Diego raised his glass. "To New Orleans."

"To New Orleans!" Klaus toasted.

Everyone else toasted to "New Orleans!"

This was suspicious. Marcel didn't seem like the type to just give up.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires," Klaus said.

"What about her?" He pointed his index finger at me. "The witch girl."

"Witch girl has a name, y'know," I snapped.

"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." He walked down to where I was sitting and a hand on each of my shoulders. Happy families, huh? "As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not."

"And the father of the year award goes to..." I jeered, raising my glass up to Klaus.

Klaus continued with his stupid speech. "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

"What? Klaus-"

"What do you care about the werewolves?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, but got over it pretty quickly and turned back to his supposed vampire minions. "So - eat, drink and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!"

It seemed to bring him more joy that I didn't want him to kill them. Was this seriously because I didn't kiss him? He had severe problems.

* * *

I did a locator spell and found Hayley at in the French Quarter. What could Marcel do to me? What could Klaus do to me? _Nothing_. I was practically untouchable.

Tip-toeing out of the compound, I turned around when I heard someone behind me. I sighed in relief when no one was there. Eve saved my life. I could have stopped Elijah, but the thought was what counted.

If I found Hayley, then she could stop the werewolf massacre.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Diego, a very unfriendly vampire, standing in front of me.

"Going somewhere?"

All of a sudden, Elijah - always my saviour - showed up and threw Diego against the wall, breaking his neck.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "But you shouldn't be here. Klaus has his vampires stalking me."

"I wouldn't worry about them."

Rebekah kicked down two vampires who were hiding behind the wall, in the corner.

"Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you some place safe," Elijah said.

"No, I'm fine, Elijah. Klaus won't hurt me. I made a promise with Eve-"

"Who's Eve?" Rebekah asked.

"A werewolf I met at the Bayou. She wants to find Hayley, some girl I met back in Mystic Falls. Those werewolves are her family. I'm not close with her or anything, but I made a promise to Eve that I'd find her," I told him. "And Klaus ordered a wolf hunt as a peace offering to Marcel's crew. He's going to massacre the lot of them."

"Out in the bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire-rescue-squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save you!" Rebekah insisted.

"Rebekah, Eve saved my life - she _helped _me. I have to help her. I promised her I'd find Hayley, but what's the point in that if they're all dead?" I turned to Elijah. "Please, Elijah, help me keep my promise to her."

"And what of this Hayley girl?" Elijah asked me.

I shrugged. "I can find her, but I can't stop a werewolf massacre at the same time."

And then they agreed.

* * *

**The Bayou**

Elijah and Rebekah had stopped Diego and the other vampires from terrorising the Bayou. They found Eve, a werewolf who assured them that the werewolves were safe and were only found when they wanted to be.

"Surrounded by two thousand acres of swamp, the ones born here who now know it like the backs of our hands, will be fine. But here-" She pointed to a place on the map with a stake. "-newcomers from out of state - not my kin. But, word's spread about Lucy's baby. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. Only now, the vampires are out looking for blood, and all these werewolves new at the bayou might not know where to hide.

"You say that like we're supposed to care," Rebekah snarled.

"Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"See for yourselves," was all the werewolf said.

* * *

Three knocked out vampires later, I was at the bar, looking around the brown-haired Hayley.

She sat at a table, drinking alcohol like it was her last day on this earth. There was already an empty bottle on the table. If only I could still drown my sorrows in alcohol...

The werewolf narrowed her eyes at me as I sat down in front of her. "What d'you want, witchy?"

I scoffed. "If I were you, I'd be nice to me. I know where your family is."

Hayley sobered up and leaned forward. "What?"

"Out in the Bayou," I told her. "Klaus ordered a werewolf massacre out there-" Her face twisted in panic as she made to jump up. "-Don't worry, I have two Originals out there on a werewolf rescue mission." She sat back down. "It's all under control."

"Why are you helping them?"

I shrugged. "One of them - Eve - saved my life. She told me that a wolf, one of her own, was following you. I said I'd find you." I stood up. "Everything's okay."

She nodded distractedly. I knew what this was like for her. When you realise you have family out there... I was adopted, but that turned out better for me. Probably not the same for her.

Her eyes landed on my bulging pregnant stomach and widened. "You're knocked up."

I placed my hand on my stomach. "Yup. I'll see you soon, Hayley."

"Bye."

I saw her smile before I turned around and left.

* * *

When I went back to the compound, the vampires weren't too happy to see me.

"Hey, guys," I started, holding my hands up defensively as the vampires cornered me. "You've all seen what I can do - anger me and I'll go all pregnant witch on you, got it?"

Some of the vampires looked afraid, others looked like they just got angrier. "What makes you think you can beat us all?" Diego asked, smirking.

"You'd be pretty stupid to hurt me anyway," I said, lowering my arms to my side. "I mean, I'm carrying Klaus' kid and he has a bite that can kill you. You'd be pretty much screwed."

Diego was thoughtful. I also sighed in relief, but kept myself steady. Damon would be proud of me right about now, using my situation to assist me.

"Fine. Get out."

I grinned. "Hey, hey, no need to be so rude."

Okay, it was childish of me, but I couldn't resist the urge to bump Diego's shoulder on the way out.

My phone rang in my pocket. _Klaus calling_. Last person I wanted to hear from in the whole planet.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat.

_"Lovely to see you too, love," _Klaus said sarcastically. I could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice. _"Marcel tells me Davina has been having some difficulty controlling her powers. He was wondering if I had a witch to mentor the young Sabrina and offered you up."_

I rolled my eyes. "If I help Davina, it's not for you or your stupid king-ness. Got it? Where is she?"

"_She's in the compound," _he said happily_. "I hope you and Davina become fast friends."_

I hung up immediately and sighed. I really had my work cut out for me, didn't I? First thing first, find the little witch.

"It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you - I'll hurt him."

That was easy.

I walked into the garage and crossed my arms. "If there was a way to kill Klaus, honey, he'd be long gone."

Davina examined me. She really was adorable. "You're Lucy. Klaus' wife."

Me? Klaus'... _wife_? Did vampires even get married? I was engulfed in a fit of laughter, laughing to hard I had to clutch my stomach and bend over. There was an ache in my side.

Once I sobered up, I put on my best straight face and looked at Davina. "No way. Never... _ugh._ I'm the witch Klaus knocked up. You're Davina, the cute-as-a-button-but-kick-ass-witch-everyone's-afraid-of and Josh, the newbie vamp who's voted 'most likely to die next'." I shot him a sympathetic smile.

He nodded sarcastically. "Fantastic."

"Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners," I said. "I want to help you two. Maybe we can form some sort of... alliance? Two witches and a vampire? I can even teach you some magic."

Davina narrowed her eyes at me. "Klaus put you up to it. He wants you to spy on me."

"Yes, actually, Klaus _suggested _I mentor you and teach you how to control your super-powers," I told her. "But I _want _to help you. I have a lot of sympathy for witches being used by vampires for their selfish purposes."

"Klaus uses you?" Davina asked.

I shook my head. "My friends in Mystic Falls. There was a witch, my best friend, she was used by a pair of brothers who desperately wanted to protect my sister. But that's a story for a different time. Point is, I can help you. Nothing you say to me gets back to Klaus _or _Marcel. No one. I promise."

Davina eyed me. The poor girl was damaged after being used by Marcel so many times. "How can I trust you?"

"Other than being the mother of Klaus' child, what other reason have I given you to distrust me?" I smiled. "Come on, I found a whole bunch of grimoires waiting to be used."

* * *

**The Bayou**

Rebekah eyed the werewolf's living space. "All these wolves really travel in style, don't they?"

He opened the door to a trailer van. "Empty."

"Piled on the pavement, perhaps."

"So, proceed then," Elijah urged.

"Let's not, and tell Lucy that we did. Then, you get to impress the girl, and I can go home. You know how hovels depress me."

Elijah grinned a little. "I'm not trying to impress the girl. I'm merely seeing to it that her promise to Eve is not broken. Far be it from me to allow someone break their promise."

"I should bloody hope you're trying to impress the girl, why else are we out here?" Elijah didn't respond. Rebekah smiled. "Come on, Elijah! You've fallen for her, admit it. May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic arse if you did."

Elijah smiled. "If I admit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice? Or, are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?"

The two Originals turned to see that Klaus' ordered werewolf-hunting party had come back for more werewolf blood. Elijah vamped over to Diego and gripped his hair.

"Darling, we need to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin!" He let go of the vampires. "You can go now. Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here. This is a threat. In precisely three minutes' time, your little hunting party will become the prey. Now, based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, this, despite a better than a hundred to one advantage. I recommend you heed my warning."

Diego's face reddened with embarrassment, though his pride would not let him leave. He finally gave up and left with the rest of the party.

"Impressive," Rebekah commented.

"Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic."

A werewolf was grunting in pain from his place on the ground. He stood up and eyed them. "Who are you people?"

Elijah recognised the necklace and the ring around his neck. He hadn't seen that symbol in a thousand years.

"I would say the better question is: Who are you?"

* * *

Davina chanted the spell to control a fire. She threw her hands up in the air when the flame grew larger and hotter. "Ugh! It's not working."

I was trying to teach her how to control the intensity of a fire. So far... it wasn't working very well.

"Deep breaths," I instructed her. "You control your magic, your magic doesn't control you."

She did as I told her. "How did you get so good at this?"

"I practiced and I practiced," I said. "You don't just become an amazing witch over-night. It takes effort, concentration and patience."

She took a deep breath and said the spell again. This time, the flame decreased.

"Well done!" I praised a smiling Davina. "You did it!"

She moved around the candle and hugged me. "Thank you," she said.

I blew out the candle and moved it onto the table. "We'll keep practicing and you'll be an expert in no time. That's until this whole Harvest thing blows over."

I decided to have the baby outside of New Orleans. Maybe in Mystic Falls, so that she wouldn't have to practice Ancestral Magic.

"You know I'm pretty surpised you're still with Marcel," I told her, sitting in front of her on her bed.

"Marcel's my family, he protects me," Davina replied, annoyed at everyone asking the same question.

"From what?" I questioned. Wasn't the last of the threats eliminated.

"The witches," she answered. "If it wasn't for Marcel, I'd be dead."

"But Agnes is dead," I told her.

She looked shocked. "What?"

"Elijah killed her," I said. "Marcel didn't tell you?" She didn't say anything. "Of course he didn't."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Davina had tears in her eyes. "You want something from me, like everyone else."

I placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey, I don't want anything from you. Believe it or not, but I actually like you. Davina, Agnes is dead. I'm not lying to you."

She began to sob. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. I was getting better at this comforting thing. I didn't know her for too long, but I already thought of Davina as the little witch sister I never had. My replacement Elena. Though oddly she was a better replacement than the original.

"Hey, Davina, I found Tim's violin in the-" He stopped when he saw a sobbing Davina. "-Attic."

Davina pulled away from me and took the violin from Josh and smiled. "Thank you, but it was dangerous for you to come back, Josh."

Josh smiled. "Yeah, well... What are friends for? Or whatever." The young witch laughed softly. The vamp looked between the two of us. "What was going on here?"

"She told me about a witch being killed. An Elder, but I don't know..."

"Yeah, crazy Agnes? I heard about that, that Elijah went all berserker on her crew. I guess it was super gross, just like heads and guts... bleh!" Davina looked positively crestfallen. "What? You hate the witches."

She turned to me. "You were right."

I stood up and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "You have to leave," I said. "Get the hell out of this place. I'm not gonna let you be some puppet."

"Marcel's just using me," Davina realised.

"Where do we go?" Josh asked me.

"I can't go with you," I said to her. Her face fell. "I need to stay here, but you know Camille O'Connell?" She nodded. "Go to her house. She'll help you. Pack, as quick as you can."

"Please come with us," Davina begged.

I shook my head. "I can't. But I'll make sure you're safe. Go, quick."

I rushed out of the room, grabbing the grimoires on my out. Who knew what Klaus would do to Davina? He wanted me to become her friend, I did, and I did her a _friendly _favour. Screw him. I felt guilty - I betrayed him. I shouldn't feel bad about anything I did to him since he did things ten times worse to me.

No. I wouldn't let myself feel guilty. I put the grimoire into the bookshelf, with the other grimoires. Davina was about to become Marcel and Klaus' little puppet, for them to use as some sort of weapon. The motherly instincts in me came out, and I felt like I had to protect her. _Somebody_ shoot me.

"You're back." I noticed a certain hybrid when I turned around.

Klaus grinned. "You don't seem too pleased to see me."

"Am I ever?"

"Perhaps," he said. His hands were in his pockets. I always thought of Klaus as the type of guy I'd cross the street upon seeing. He had that shady look. "You left the compound."

"Sorry if I didn't stay your prisoner." He scowled. "I had business to attend to."

"With the wolves?" I rose an eyebrow. "Why are you protecting them?"

"One of those wolves saved my life," I told him. "I promised to find someone. I wasn't about to break that promise."

"My brother's rubbing off on you," Klaus noted.

I shrugged. "Maybe that's not a bad thing."

The guilt came rushing back in all of I sudden and I gulped, thinking I could push it down, but it wouldn't budge. My gaze drifted anywhere but at him. He did worse things to me and I doubted he even felt an ounce of guilt. I guessed that was the difference between me and him - I was human and he wasn't.

I couldn't tell him, though. I'd never tell him.

"How's your mentoring of the little witch going?" Klaus asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Fine," I said, trying to monitor my uneven tone. "She's progressing."

He smirked. "Marcel will be glad to hear."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Use her as a weapon, of course." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "New Orleans is unstable at the moment. A war can strike at any moment. If I have an all powerful witch on my side, no one can stop me." And then the guilt just disappeared - evapporated into thin air. "Don't tell me you care about her, Lucy? I thought I taught you better than that."

"Thank God you never taught me anything," I snapped. "Or else I'd be using _innocent _sixteen year old girls as secret weapons."

I stormed out of the room. Going out to the balcony, I took in the view. It was much better than the plantation, but I still missed my bedroom. I hadn't been to college in the past two days. A lot of lecture notes to catch up on. College was the only thing normal in my life, and Klaus didn't let me go the last few days.

A small wind hit me and blew my hair out of my face. I turned around to see Elijah.

"Are they safe?" I asked him.

"They're safe," he told me. "All of them." He smiled. "It's quite admirable of you, actually, to be as determined to keep a promise as you were."

I smiled back at the Original. "I learned from the best."

"You must miss your family," Elijah said. "Elena and your brother Jeremy. Not to mention your friends."

"Of course I do, but I have friends here," I replied honestly.

"You could leave, what's stopping you?" Elijah asked me.

I stepped closer to him, not knowing what I was doing. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that this baby is Klaus' only redemption and your family's last hope, and I don't want to strip it from you. Or that I have ancestors here... But I don't want to leave. Not yet."

"I don't want you to leave either." His voice was barely a whisper, so low that I wasn't sure that I heard it.

"Thank you, for what you did today. It meant a lot."

"Any time."

I smiled. I glanced to his lips, but pulled my gaze away from them quickly and backed away. This was... wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way about Klaus' brother.

"I should go," Elijah announced.

"Right."


End file.
